


【本马达】好友的正确使用方式（全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: rps，校园AU※另一种意义上的假戏真做※





	【本马达】好友的正确使用方式（全）

1、  
说实话，Matt觉得自己对Ben的要求的确有些……难以启齿。  
所以他今天很大方地请Ben吃大号加肉的热狗，还有超大杯的冰可乐。大男孩乐呵呵地两脚大张，占据了大半个公园躺椅，吃得不亦乐乎，似乎还没察觉到Matt今天的慷慨请客是意有所图。  
还在青春生长期的男孩食量很大，三两口就把大热狗解决了，美滋滋地猛吸一口可乐，打了个饱嗝。Matt吃东西斯文多了，加上有心事，自己那份普通热狗才吃了两三口，拿在手上怔怔发呆。  
“怎么了？没胃口？”  
Ben终于注意到Matt今天的不对劲。  
“唔。”  
总是要说出口的，Matt！不要浪费今天的请客！他在心里默默给自己打气，难得地怯怯看了好友一眼。  
“我有点麻烦，想请你帮忙。”  
*  
“——让我扮你男朋友？”  
Ben张大嘴巴，满脸愕然：“等等，你是gay？不不不，不对，你什么时候出柜的，我怎么不知道？”  
他都语无伦次了，一贯丰富的肢体语言此时更是发挥到极致，两手胡乱挥舞，差点把Matt扫到椅子下面去。  
“我不是gay。”  
Matt抱着头懊恼地喊了声：“我是不是gay你还能不知道嘛！”  
“哦。”  
也对哦，大家光着屁股一起长大的，Ben自信满满地想。随后又疑惑起来：“那为什么要装gay？”  
他只是比较迟钝，又不傻，已经反应过来Matt是想让他帮忙装gay了。  
“还不是因为那个合唱团的事。”  
Matt很无奈，他也不想骗人啊。  
他从小喜欢唱歌和戏剧，课余参加了不少唱歌社团的活动。今年刚上大学的Matt，正打算参加学校的合唱团，却发现本校水平最高的合唱团，是著名的“彩虹合唱团”——仅限男同性恋参加。  
*  
“所以你为了通过面试，还得特地装gay啊？”  
Ben一举手把空可乐罐子投进附近垃圾筐，回头看了眼Matt：“那不是整个大学期间都要装？不能和女生交往？”他耸耸肩表示这代价也太大了吧。  
“事实上，我已经通过面试了。”  
Matt自信地笑起来，他对自己唱歌还挺有信心的。“而且，我那天为了通过面试，还特地穿了我最紧身的一件T恤呢。”  
开玩笑，为了装gay他也是下过苦功的，OK？  
“哈哈哈哈。”好友大笑着拍打了几下他的肩膀：“真有你的！那干嘛还叫我帮忙？”  
说到这，Matt的脸刷地垮下来：“因为周末合唱团要开迎新派对，还说有男朋友的话欢迎带过来一起玩……没有的话，要给我们介绍什么优质学长。”  
他打了个冷战，抓住好友的粗胳膊，紧盯着Ben：“你一定要帮我这个忙！我才不要被介绍一堆gay学长！万一还搞什么集体约会，更要命了！”  
想到自己一个直男，为了唱歌还得跟真gay约会，他是万万不能接受的。还是让Ben来走个过场最安全方便！  
至于Ben周末有没有别的活动，已经被Matt自动无视了。反正从小到大，他们俩哪个周末不是窝在一起打发时间的？不陪他，Ben还能去哪儿？  
“先说好，啤酒和烤肉免费吗？”  
大男孩咧嘴笑起来，Matt没好气地把手上剩下的热狗塞进他的大嘴巴：“免费！吃到撑！”  
“OK！”嚼着第二份热狗的嘴巴里含含糊糊地冒出一句。

2、  
“你男友太帅了吧。”  
这已经是第三个冒着星星眼过来和Matt搭话的合唱团成员了。Matt露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，干笑两声：“也还好啦。”  
“何止还好！你到底从哪找到这么辣的菜！”这位大二学长十分自来熟，搭着Matt的肩膀，和他一起看向正在烤BBQ的Ben：“肩膀那么宽，身材那么棒！长得还帅，你们如果分手了可一定得介绍给我啊。”  
……这就是gay们的交流方式吗，可以这么直接？好bitch啊！  
第一次踏入新世界的异性恋Matt小心翼翼地应付着，生怕露出马脚，只有不停傻笑。  
唔，Ben有这么帅吗？  
可能是因为两人是邻居，从几岁起就一块厮混着长大，对彼此的长相都麻木了吧。当然，Ben的身高是无法让Matt麻木的。他可忘不了Ben高一那年暑假，一夏天就比自己长高了半个头的悲惨往事。  
*  
烤炉边站了一群合唱团的学生，几乎全围着Ben在说话。  
“你是哪个大学的？”  
Ben今天一心蹭吃，专注地烤肉顺口回答：“我还在读高中。”  
“还在读高中？你好高啊！”  
呃，不愧是唱歌的人，需要这么高亢尖叫吗？Ben觉得耳朵疼。  
叽叽哇哇的声音却是一浪高过一浪。  
“你是不是广告明星？我好像在广告上看过你，什么广告来着……”  
“哦，我拍过些平面广告，当模特打打工而已。”Ben的眼神始终在手里那几串烤肉上。嗯嗯就快好了！  
“原来是模特，你一定有在健身吧？”  
还有个别大胆的伸手捏捏Ben的胳膊，艳羡地说你肌肉真棒。  
Matt远远看着这一幕，搓搓下巴。Ben居然那么受欢迎？好吧，他知道Ben女生缘不错，没想到在gay眼里他也是抢手货啊。  
唔，为什么会有点隐隐的不爽？  
一定是饿了——他才反应过来，自己光顾着应付几个学长的“好奇”，还没吃东西呢。  
*  
正想着，下一秒Ben就端着盘子走过来，往他手里塞两串烤好的肉串：“快吃，刚给你烤的。”  
“你可算记得我了。”  
Matt撇撇嘴，Ben还莫名其妙。什么鬼，自己不是给他烤肉去了嘛。  
脱口而出吐槽了一句，Matt也心虚了，赶紧拿过烤肉大口啃起来。Ben眨眨眼放弃思考Matt的异样，一口一串地嚼着鲜美的肉串，心里还暗暗夸自己手艺不错。  
“等等。”他刚吃完，低头看见Matt不知怎的下巴上沾了好几滴酱汁，顺手掏出纸巾给Matt擦嘴。  
“呜。”Matt习惯性扬起下巴接受好友的服侍，还不满地皱皱眉头：“你手劲干嘛那么大。”  
他皮肤薄，稍稍用力点擦就泛着红。Ben好脾气地放轻力度：“别动，这边还有……”  
“哇……Matt，你男朋友好体贴啊。”  
几位学长又凑过来打趣他们：“你太幸福了！只用等着吃就好了，真sweet。”  
虽然他们好几个也带着男友过来，但看向两人的眼睛都闪闪放光，羡慕得不行。Matt被他们看得发毛，至于吗？这不是正常朋友的相处模式吗？有必要这么夸张？  
反正他们从小到大，都是他想吃什么，Ben就去弄，Matt也没觉得哪里不对。哼，他是哥哥嘛，使唤下小弟还不行了？  
Ben也被夸得浑身不自在。呃……这有什么值得夸的？  
对哦，自己今天是要扮Matt的男友，Ben这时才反应过来——所以，到底该怎么做？  
他可不懂一般情侣之间的相处模式，从小到大最亲密的人也只有Matt一个。  
好烦恼啊！

3、  
下一个周末，当Ben开车来到合唱团活动室楼下等着接Matt的时候，已经获得了VIP家属级待遇——每个从大门离开的合唱团成员，都会热情地和他打招呼，甚至有些还特地过来和他搭话。  
“哇，Ben，你的车真棒。”  
呃，有吗，不就是辆二手越野车？那还是他跟弟弟Casey两人，攒了好久打工和零花钱才买回来，自己改装的。Ben也不习惯和这些老冲他放电的花蝴蝶聊天，只好没话找话：“Matt呢，怎么还不下来。”  
“他还在换衣服吧。”马上有人接话。  
另一个则羡慕地说：“好贴心，还来开车接Matt。”随即又和同伴抱怨：“哪像我男朋友，从来不开车带我兜风。”  
“那你赶紧踹了他！”  
两人说笑着走开，Ben松了一口气。开车接送Matt不是应该的吗？远远看到Matt走出门口，大男孩赶紧挥舞着手臂喊“Matt”，把方才的疑惑抛之脑后。  
“好饿。”  
Matt瘫在副驾座上摸摸肚皮，唱歌也是个体力活啊。Ben马上拿出刚买的汉堡：“还热着，先垫垫肚子。我们去哪儿吃饭？”  
“随便吧。”金发男孩赶紧接过汉堡吃起来，另一手又被塞进了他爱喝的冰咖啡。他刺溜刺溜吸着饮料，听冰块在里面小声碰撞，愉悦地弯起嘴角：“应该考虑的是今晚去哪儿玩！这一周功课和社团活动真是忙死了，今晚好好放松下。”  
Ben发动了车子，拐出校门：“听说你们大学附近有几家酒吧很不错，辣妹也挺多！我们今晚去找一家酒吧泡妞吧。”  
“OK。”Matt突然又想起：“要不要叫上Casey？”  
“他一个小屁孩……”说起比自己小三岁的弟弟，Ben立刻摆出一副哥哥脸，其实自己也才刚满十八岁。“就我们俩好了。”  
“好吧。”  
无可无不可地耸耸肩，Matt开始回忆，班上的男生曾经推荐过哪家酒吧。  
*  
“哇哦。”  
好容易挤进酒吧，Ben看着熙熙攘攘的人群吹了声口哨：“人还真多！”  
他稍稍弯腰勾住Matt的肩膀，低声痞笑：“吧台那边坐着几个辣妹，你觉得如何？”  
“你去吧。”  
Matt对泡妞兴趣不大，笑着推了好友一把：“加油。”  
他相信以Ben的外形和幽默感，泡几个辣妹绝对不难。  
“一杯啤酒。”  
他点了杯啤酒，两口下腹冰得心肺舒畅，这才慢悠悠隔着长吧台看Ben把妹。他们实在是太熟悉太熟悉了，像这样离得远远的观察对方的机会并不多。Matt忽然发现，Ben站在人堆里还真是显眼。不仅够高，而且真的很帅，那几个女孩子仰头看他的眼神，像要黏在他身上一样。  
不知道这家伙在高中里，有没有交往正式女友？Matt才想到，自己从没问过Ben这个问题——应该没有吧？虽然他很受欢迎。  
不知怎的，答应和Ben来泡妞的时候他也兴致勃勃，觉得很好玩。看Ben真和人打得火热，把自己丢在一边，Matt又无聊起来，甚至心情有些低落。自己也说不出为什么。  
也许自己也该去找个女孩搭讪？唉，可是也没什么感兴趣的目标……  
*  
“Matt！”  
突然有人从背后拍了他一下，Matt回头，惊讶极了：“Tony……还有你们，嗨。”  
合唱团的几位学长都笑着走过来和他打招呼。Matt第一次在校外见到他们，心想你们不是gay嘛为什么不去gay吧？还以为不会碰到的。看来自己对gay还是了解不足！  
“你怎么自己在这儿喝酒？你男友呢？”  
“对啊，Ben呢？”大家对他的男友可是印象深刻。  
Matt心里大叫不好，刚强笑着想敷衍过去，谁知熟悉的声音好死不死地冒出来。  
“嘿！Matt！我跟她们……”  
完蛋！  
Matt在学长们惊奇的眼神里已经察觉到了不对劲。他僵硬地转过头，看到Ben吊儿郎当地左右各搂着一个漂亮姑娘，也是一脸尴尬。  
他刚刚搭上这两个辣妹，正约好了和她们去另一家音乐和舞池更棒的酒吧跳舞，Matt这边……怎么回事！  
还是Matt反应快，迅速跳下椅子，撒娇般勾着Ben的脖子亲了他一口，顺便不动声色地把他搂着姑娘的手臂都拨开。“亲爱的，你真绅士！是要送这两位美女回家吗？”  
“哦……对！对对！我送她们回家，马上就回来。”不需要排练，Ben和Matt用眼神瞬间沟通成功，还很入戏地搂住Matt的腰把他抱起来，狠狠啵一下。“宝贝，等我，很快的！”  
“好的，路上注意安全！”  
Matt甜笑着目送Ben和两位完全懵了的美女离开，转身对学长们解释：“我们和Ben的朋友们一起来的，呃，他先送她们回去。”  
“啊，是这样。”  
学长们解开疑惑，也没再追问，拉着Matt下舞池跳舞去了。Matt趁没人注意抹了把冷汗，好险！差点就被拆穿了！  
*  
Ben带着两个姑娘上车，只能坦白他是在帮好友装gay。女孩们笑得花枝乱颤，原谅了他要把她们送到目的地就回去陪Matt演戏，笑着说真是太好玩了！然而临别时，有个姑娘想和他接吻，约定下次再会，Ben却吻得心不在焉，也没留下联系方式就跑了。  
怎么回事……他边开车，边下意识地抹抹嘴，擦掉姑娘留下的口红。这姑娘的口红也太厚了，完全感受不到嘴唇的触觉，不像Matt的嘴唇那么软，那么甜……那家伙是不是偷偷擦唇膏了？怎么比女孩子的嘴还好亲？  
不科学！

4、  
Matt像只小动物一样，蜷缩在被窝里，擤擤鼻涕丢出一团纸巾，又抱紧了自己的小毯子。  
“我早说吧。”  
大男孩站在床边摇头，认命地替他收拾地上一大堆鼻涕纸：“明明都感冒了，还非要任性去看露天音乐会，又不肯多穿件外套……”  
“闭嘴。”  
嘶哑黏糊的鼻音从毯子里冒出来，嗡嗡的：“你快比我妈妈还唠叨了！”  
我也不想唠叨啊！Ben才生气呢。那天他要打工没空陪Matt，这家伙不知道找谁陪着去音乐会，一回来就发烧病倒了。要是自己跟着去，肯定不会任由他连外套都不穿就在野地里吹风啊！  
明明比自己大两岁，生活技能却约等于小学生。还好意思老在自己面前摆哥哥的谱呢，哼。  
生气归生气，Ben也不能不管他。Matt的妈妈也真放心自己，看到他过来，马上松口气说“亲爱的我马上要出门，matty就交给你了”，迅速招呼邻居太太去参加社区活动了。  
虽然被大人认为是“更可靠的一个”让Ben有点小开心，但他却得因此替Matt准备晚饭。我自己还饿着呢……Ben嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，还是乖乖地挽起袖子去厨房做饭了。  
迷迷糊糊从被窝里被挖出来，Matt揉揉发热的眼睛，原来天都黑了。  
“吃饭。”  
Ben把一盘淋上牛肉酱的宽面条摆到床头桌子上，催促他吃饭。Matt扁扁嘴，很想说自己没胃口吃不下，然后看到Ben又端着一碗热腾腾的清鸡汤过来。  
“先把汤喝了。”  
“哇。”鼓成包子的脸终于乌云消散，Matt接过鸡汤抽抽鼻子，觉得被堵住的鼻腔都舒畅多了：“好香，是我妈妈留在冰箱里的？”  
“我刚煮的，快喝。”  
这是Ben家里治感冒的传统，孩子们生病了，妈妈就会煮上一大锅清鸡汤。“鸡汤会给病人带来勇气”，温柔的妈妈是这样安慰他的，Ben每次都听话喝个精光。  
他低头看着Matt捧着那碗热汤，小口小口地啜着，时不时停下来吹吹热气。被烧得鲜红的嘴巴含住洁白的碗沿，把汤水慢慢吸进去，嘬得两腮微微鼓动。Ben不知怎么看得愣住了，回过神来赶紧移开视线。  
“好喝！”  
Matt一口气喝了大半碗，感觉精神好多了，终于有胃口吃面条。Ben去把自己那份晚餐端来，陪Matt吃完，又把碗筷收拾好。  
“今晚别洗澡了。”他摸摸Matt还烫手的额头：“去擦擦脸就行。”  
“帮我。”  
Matt打个呵欠，理所当然地继续使唤小弟服侍，根本不觉得自己在得寸进尺。反正他是病人，天大地大病人最大！Ben要是生病了，自己也会照顾他的嘛，嗯嗯——这种时候他是不会考虑自己那糟糕的照顾人的能力的。  
“……行行行。”  
有什么办法呢？谁让他跟这家伙是老友呢？Ben好人做到底，去弄了热毛巾过来，没好气地甩在Matt脸上，惹得Matt哇哇抗议，又故意下点狠手把他的脸擦得红通通的。Matt委屈地瞪着他，Ben才不管，顺手替他把脖子也擦了。  
“我出汗了，身上也要擦。”  
——我不是你的保姆！Ben也瞪着Matt，很想把这句话摔给他。但是看着两眼烧得红红的Matt，一秒妥协。  
下次再也不管你了，Ben在心里发誓。  
等他再弄好毛巾出来，Matt很自觉地在被窝里脱了睡衣。Ben可不敢掀开被子让他再着凉，只能伸手进去胡乱擦一气。没拿毛巾的另一只手，不小心碰到Matt热乎乎的身子，只觉得摸到一手绵软。  
怎么比女人还软，Ben差点脱口而出。Matt对他的心理活动一无所知，这下也不淘气了，就乖乖躺着让他擦身擦背。被Matt无辜的眼神看着，Ben突然很心虚，随便再擦了几下就搞定。  
“……好困。你走的时候帮我带上门喔。”  
吃饱饭又擦得一身干爽，Matt舒服地伸个懒腰，闭上眼拉高了毯子。  
等Ben到浴室把毛巾挂好，出来看到被窝里的人已经发出了轻微的呼噜声，一只脚却不老实地露在外面。  
“真麻烦。”  
Ben摇摇头，走过去替他整理好毯子。唉，要是光看这张睡脸，谁都会觉得这是个乖宝宝吧，其实呢……哼哼，随便跟人偷跑去听音乐会的人一点也不乖。  
眼睛又不自觉地落在那张嘴唇上。发烧中格外红润的唇瓣随着呼吸微微张合，舌尖偶尔滑过又嗖地收回，留下一抹淡淡水痕。Ben不知道自己为什么自从上次在酒吧和Matt接吻后，就总是有事没事盯着他的嘴巴看，而且总在奇奇怪怪的时候，回忆起那过分柔润的触觉。  
再亲一下，就亲一下好了，是不是还那么软？可能是当时喝多了产生的幻觉？  
他紧张地屏住呼吸，一点点低下头，在距离Matt只有几公分的地方停下挣扎了好一会儿。  
灼热的鼻息喷在他脸上，Ben抿着唇，耳朵清晰地听到自己激烈的心跳声。  
砰砰，砰砰。  
砰砰，砰砰。  
嘴唇又一次触碰。紧贴。  
真的好软……  
不由得想含住凸起的唇珠舔弄，刚伸出舌尖，Ben猛地被自己的举动吓了一大跳，迅速起身。  
不不不不行！  
我在干嘛啊真是的！  
大男孩像被传染了感冒似的也红透了脸，踉踉跄跄往房门跑。  
“……喂。”  
脚步一滞，浑身血液都像被冻住似的——Ben站定了，听到本该睡着的人发出喃喃的哼声，问了一句：“你为什么偷亲我？”

5、  
“我哪有偷亲你。”  
Ben咽咽口水努力镇定，回头看向床上正抬起一半的毛绒脑袋。  
“你有。”  
鼻音浓重，Matt两手抓住被沿，露出雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向他：“你就是有。”  
“我那是光明正大的亲你。”  
高大的男孩摆出满不在乎的样子，双手插兜靠在门边，故意不看Matt的眼睛：“我都给你做饭还煮鸡汤了，亲一下都不行？”  
Matt大概是烧得有点糊涂，竟然被Ben强大的逻辑镇住了，讷讷地说：“又没说不行……可你把我吵醒了。”  
他都没发现自己被Ben给绕进去了。平时的聪明伶俐都变成一团浆糊，软软的又躺回床上，带点委屈地说：“你知道我被人吵醒了就很难再入睡的。”  
“好啦好啦，我再陪你一会儿，快睡。”  
Ben看Matt快被自己糊弄过去了，松口气坐到床沿，把床头灯光调到最暗：“闭上眼。”  
本来就快睁不开的两眼又重新闭上了。Matt在被窝里缩成一团，软软的脸在枕头上蹭了几下，似乎终于找到了自己满意的姿势，放松下来。  
“……不准再偷亲我。”  
毯子下又发出了含糊的警告。Ben哼哼两声敷衍着，没多久就听到Matt的呼吸再次变得均匀平稳，显然又睡着了。  
还说很难入睡呢，小猪一样。  
Ben摇摇头把灯关掉，轻轻带上了门。  
*  
Matt的警告并没有起作用，Ben的偷亲反而愈发变本加厉。  
哦，用他的话来说，是光明正大的亲。  
“有没有觉得这家的甜筒，味道越来越淡了？”  
当Matt感冒痊愈后，为了庆祝自己脱离病榻，马上和Ben去看了场午夜场电影。  
他舔了口从电影院顺便买的奶油甜筒，不满地吐槽。Ben吃得比他快，三两口就把自己那只甜筒解决了，忽然低头在他唇上亲了下。  
“唔？没有啊，还是和原来一样甜。”  
“……喂喂。”  
某人还在往前走，Matt原地站定，捂着嘴瞪他：“你……”  
手指下露出的皮肤都透着粉，不知道是羞还是气。  
“怎么了，不就是亲一下嘛，不要那么小气。”  
Ben很理所当然地说：“要不我让你亲回来？”  
“不是，喂，哪有两个大男人亲来亲去的。”Matt可算抓住重点了，上次的事还没跟他算账呢：“要亲亲你女朋友去。”  
“但我没有女朋友啊。”  
痞帅的大男孩坏笑起来，索性一把搂住比自己矮半个头的发小：“matt哥哥讨厌我亲你吗？”  
“那你还是快点交个女朋友吧……我要被你压死了快走开。”  
Matt受不了这家伙把大半重量全压在自己身上，嫌弃地推着他。推不开，反倒被无赖抱紧，又亲了好几口：“女朋友没有你好亲啊。”  
“我脸上都是你的口水了！别别别再压过来，我的甜筒！”  
忙着抢救甜筒去，没空跟这讨厌鬼纠缠。  
*  
大概是青春期荷尔蒙在作祟吧？Matt想不通Ben为什么突然有事没事偷亲自己——肯定是因为那家伙本来就喜欢和人搂搂抱抱的，又没交到正式女友，只能跟自己这个发小闹着玩了。  
嗯嗯，一定是这样。  
从一开始皱着眉头抗拒，到后来被偷亲多了，Matt也懒得去管他。老实说……他也没有很讨厌Ben这种过分亲昵的举动啦。只是觉得，这样似乎不好？但不好在哪里呢？每当他想深入思考的时候，就会被大无赖堵着嘴吻半天，搞得脑子乱糟糟的，索性就不去想了。  
晚上看完又一场电影，Ben送Matt回到家门附近，金发少年刚挥手说了句拜拜就被拉住了。  
身体突然被压到路边树影下，后背贴着粗硬的树干，身前压着一面肉墙。  
“你还没给我晚安吻。”  
路灯在Ben身后打上一圈昏黄，逆光的脸上看不清表情，Matt却觉得自己被一双逼人的眼睛锁定。  
明明一直当作弟弟的人，什么时候有了这种气势。还没来得及想，又像过去很多次一样被霸道地吻住了。然而和平常不同的是，Matt刚试图调整呼吸适应他的吻，忽然感觉嘴里有种异样的湿软。  
是Ben的舌头在试探着伸进来——这是不曾有过的。  
Matt不知怎么的慌了，他想抿住双唇阻止这越界的舌头，Ben却像早料到似的，吮吸得愈发用力。舌头破开牙关在嘴里搅动，其实要真论技术那真是……糟透了，可Matt哪有闲情去管他的技术，整个人都被亲得六神无主，身子软得站都站不住，只剩下两手紧紧地攥着Ben的外套在支撑自己。男孩两手都撑在他身侧，把他圈在自己身体的阴影里，Matt从没发现自己在Ben面前如此弱小，根本无法反抗。  
等Ben好容易离开他的嘴唇，Matt大口大口呼吸着，肺里的空气似乎都要被吸空了。  
把他抱在怀里的大男孩也在不住粗喘，毛茸茸的头埋在他颈窝里。  
“混蛋！”  
终于找回点力气，Matt一脚踩在Ben的脚面上。这可是他从小在街上打架掌握的秘诀，属于小个子的杀伤利器。果然Ben嗷地惨叫一声跳起来，Matt使劲推开肉墙，气呼呼地往家里走。  
至于在气什么，他也不知道，总之好气啊！  
“等下！”  
还没走出两步，又被Ben赶上来拉住了。

6、  
“放手。”  
Matt就算再生气也还有理智，知道靠力气是拗不过Ben的，可不想把胳膊给弄折了。  
Ben哪里敢放，要让他这样跑回去，说不定明天就不肯见自己了。  
“对不起，是我不好。”他总算还知道问题是在自个身上，放软了声音哄着Matt：“我保证再也不乱伸舌头了。”  
“你……”  
本来就满脸涨红的Matt，听到他这话，烧得眼睛都热了。他怎么能把这种事情说得那么坦然？脸皮得厚到什么程度啊？  
“根本就不是这个问题……”金发男孩烦躁地揉揉头发，更像一只炸毛的猫咪了。“如果你想接吻，可以去找女朋友。”  
“啊？”  
“而如果你只是觉得好玩，OK，我可以告诉你，我不玩了！”  
“不是，等等。”Ben也有些生气：“你干嘛非要催我去找女朋友？”  
“因为这本来就是只能和女朋友做的事。”  
Matt说出这话，下意识咬了咬嘴唇——刚才那混蛋亲得太用力，害得他现在唇上还麻麻的，一定是被亲肿了。  
“我又不想亲别人，我只想亲你。”  
Ben脱口而出。  
两个人都愣住了——连说话的人自己都是懵的。  
*  
啧。  
Matt和大家一起练习完合唱，擦擦头上的汗，刚坐到椅子上就难受得扭了扭。  
那天晚上跑回家的时候太慌张，连门廊灯都忘了开，结果还一脚踩空从楼梯上摔了下来。倒是没什么大碍，就是屁股墩结结实实摔在地上，估计都摔青了。这都过去三四天了，一坐下还隐隐作痛呢。  
都是Ben的错！  
唉……也不能都怪他，自己这个做哥哥的要负起大半责任。从小以哥哥自居的Matt又开始自我反省。  
要不是我乱提议让Ben扮男朋友，两人又从小太黏了，下意识就喜欢和对方胡闹，才会搞得现在这么尴尬吧？Matt在心里无数次说服自己，就像他过去几天来所做的一样。  
当Ben说出那句话以后，Matt反而镇定下来，告诉Ben“最近不要来找我了，我们最好分开冷静下”。  
“他还真听话啊……”Matt从座位下拿起一瓶矿泉水，喝几口润喉。Ben这些天真的没有来找过他。一次都没有！仿佛从空气里消失了一样，明明两人就住在一条街上，那个大块头却完全没有出现过。  
对嘛，Ben从小就很听自己的话——Matt不知怎的却有点不是滋味，又说不上为什么心里堵得慌。哼……一定是因为最近走路艰难，某人又不管接管送，太不方便了！以前才不会这样。  
*  
“喂。”  
突然被人拍了下肩膀，正在发呆喝水的Matt猛地被呛到，咳了好一阵。谁啊！  
“抱歉抱歉。”合唱团的学长Tony忙给他顺顺气，一个劲道歉：“我不是故意的啦。”  
“呃，没事。”  
Matt抬起眼，却看到Tony神秘兮兮地凑过来，说：“你最近是不是和你男朋友闹别扭了？”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
不是！Matt说出口才发现自己傻，然而已经来不及了。Ben不是自己的男朋友啊！为什么Tony随口一问，自己就傻乎乎地被套进去了？  
“嘿嘿我就知道。”  
学长眼里闪烁着八卦光波，嘴角弧度愈发上翘：“好几天都没看到他来接你了。”  
“他又不是我们学校的……”Matt想辩解，却被Tony虚捂嘴，低声笑着：“别说啦，早看出来你情绪不对了，刚才好几个地方都唱错了呢。”  
哦，是因为自己影响了团队发挥，Tony才来找自己吗？Matt恍然大悟，很不好意思地说：“对不起，我待会一定注意，不会再给大家添麻烦了。”  
“没关系，我不是要和你说那个。”  
那是什么？  
Matt没看懂Tony满脸奇怪的笑容，然而热心的学长却压低声音对他说：“是不是他……那个太厉害了，所以你生他气吵架了啊？”  
那个？哪个？Matt睁着无辜的蓝眼睛，眨啊眨啊，更加疑惑了。  
“别装了，我们都懂的。唉，谁让你男朋友还是高中生呢！太粗鲁啦！不过也是一种甜蜜的负担呀。”Tony用肘子顶了顶Matt，笑得愈发意味深长：“看你好几天都走不了路……”  
“……不是啦！”  
Matt刷地站起来，慌得手里的曲谱都掉了一地，手忙脚乱地想解释又张口结舌说不出一句话。  
他们才才才才没有发生“那种事”！  
“Matt？”  
一个大脑袋从练习室的后门探进来，好奇地看着突然成为人群焦点的金发男孩：“你怎么了？脸那么红？”  
看到Ben的脸在这种时候出现，Matt觉得自己脑袋都要烧得冒烟了！  
什么跟什么啊！

7、  
他们从未在坐车时如此沉默。  
自从Ben拿到驾照，和Matt出行就都是他开车。而Matt只需要舒舒服服窝在副驾座上和他聊天，美其名曰讲笑话让司机更有精神。  
行吧，反正Ben也习惯了。  
但是现在Matt坐在他的老位置上，十分钟过去了还是撑着头看向窗外，一言不发。  
“你……受伤了干嘛不跟我说。”  
还是Ben忍不住先开口：“还是Casey远远看到你早上出门的时候走路很奇怪，刚好碰到你妈妈说你摔跤了……”  
“你又没找我。我怎么说。”Matt还是没看他，像是在对着窗玻璃说话。  
“你可以给我打电话啊。”  
他们有时候煲电话粥可以煲一晚上，虽然每天都见面。认真想起来，好像也没聊什么有营养的话题……但还是常常可以聊到有一个人抱着电话筒睡着。  
然而Matt又不接话了。  
Ben也仿佛堵着气，一脚踩油门飙起来。在拐过一个街角的时候，突然刹车，Matt没留神猛地往前倒又被安全带扯回来。  
“喂！”  
安全驾驶啊傻瓜！他刚想骂人，Ben却直接推开车门走了下去。  
什么意思？把我丢这儿就跑了？车都不要了？  
Matt傻眼了。虽然他偶尔会对Ben耍点小脾气，可Ben从没反应这么大。难道是自己闹得太过头了？可是他也不该……Matt郁闷极了不知该怎么办，是下车去追Ben还是自己走路回去……  
*  
“嘭”，车门被打开又关上。还没等他想好，Ben就回来了，一袋子甩在他怀里。  
Matt疑惑地打开塑料袋。  
“拿着药，待会去你家给你擦擦。”  
Ben又发动了车子。  
本来想说“不要”，看到Ben异常阴沉的脸色，Matt又把话吞了回去。凶什么凶！明明是弟弟，就仗着自己是个大块头装凶！  
他暗暗腹诽，但实际上却被Ben的气势压住了，一声不敢吭。  
两人回到Matt家，Ben迎面和Matt妈妈打了招呼，熟门熟路地上楼。  
Matt背着背包跟在后面，磨磨蹭蹭走进房间，看到Ben已经在拆药膏包装了。这种药膏还是他以前教Ben买的，他俩从小没少跟街上孩子们干架。每次受伤，两人也不敢告诉父母，就偷偷买了药膏互相帮忙擦药。  
可是，这一次……  
他实在不想让Ben上药！  
*  
“你摔了哪儿？”这时Ben才想起要问：“膝盖吧？撩起裤腿。”  
“不是……”  
“那是扭了脚踝？”  
Matt左顾右盼：“算了，待会我自己擦吧。”  
“少废话，我都挤出来了，坐下吧。”  
急性子的Ben扬扬手掌，掌心都糊了一坨绿色的药膏：“快点。”  
“我是摔到屁股啦！”  
实在没办法，Matt只能老实交代。  
“噗。”  
毕竟是十八九岁的大孩子，故意板着的脸瞬间破功，哈哈大笑起来：“我说你怎么不好意思……屁股就屁股，快脱裤子，又不是没看过。”  
Matt知道他这话一点毛病都没有。他们可是从几岁起就厮混到现在了，一起洗澡上厕所的次数，根本数不清。但不知为何，他最近对Ben的心态就是很别扭……算了，别像个姑娘一样扭捏，Matt！  
他快速爬上自己的小床，把裤子拉下来一半，露出印象中疼痛的地方：“这儿疼。”  
“难怪，好大一片淤青。”  
Ben也爬上来，两腿岔开半跪在Matt身上，一巴掌把药膏糊在伤处开始按揉起来。  
*  
起初是丝丝的清凉，随着男孩用力把药膏推开按摩，掌心与屁股接触的地方开始渐渐发烫。这是消炎药膏发挥作用时常有的感觉，Matt并不陌生。然而陌生的是，按在屁股上的大掌让他愈发不自在。  
“嗯……”  
他不自觉轻轻哼了声。当声音钻进自己的耳朵，Matt的脸腾地红了。为什么听起来像是某种呻吟声，好奇怪，他才没有被那家伙按得很舒服。  
“我，我弄疼你了？”  
身后传来大男孩略带慌张的声音。Matt忙摇摇头，又刻意咬紧了下唇。  
再次沾上药膏的手掌又覆盖上来，恰好罩住他左臀上翘起的肉团。  
Matt看不到，在他身后的Ben已经满脸通红。  
“为什么摸起来那么软……”他觉得自己居然在替好友上药的时候产生绮念太诡异了，但过分绵软滑腻的手感，又让他鬼使神差地继续下去，舍不得放开。  
他洗澡的时候当然会摸到自己的屁股。有时候跟弟弟洗澡，闹起来打几巴掌Casey的屁股也是常事。可是，男孩子的屁股不都是硬邦邦的吗，为什么Matt的屁股那么肉，摸起来像弹手的奶冻一样……天哪我在想什么？  
Matt把头埋在两臂之间，只觉得Ben上药的时间似乎太长了。难道自己屁股上的淤青真的很大块？呃，可是，简直不像在上药，倒像是一直在爱抚似的……太……不行了，他再乱摸，我会有反应的啊！  
等等我为什么被男人摸都有反应？我又不是gay，我只是装gay啊！  
Matt打了个冷战，刚想回头，Ben猛地缩手：“好了，我去浴室洗手。”  
他都没帮Matt提好裤子，七手八脚地爬下床。Matt撑起身看过去，眼睛骤然瞪大——  
只见Ben下身的运动裤上，赫然顶起了一个小帐篷。而好死不死地，大男孩正在心虚地扭过头看向他。  
视线相对，Ben仿佛受惊的兔子一样蹦进了浴室，水龙头开得哗哗哗哗响。  
Matt愣在床上，半晌才反应过来——他刚才裤子都没拉上，而他的下面……  
也是翘起来的！  
太——尴——尬——了！  
8、  
有时候Matt不得不承认自己的迟钝。  
比如和他一起进入彩虹合唱团的新生Jerry好些天没出现，他还以为对方只是有事请假。直到有天Tony告诉他，Jerry已经被开除了，Matt才震惊地追问。  
“因为他欺骗了我们！”  
Tony满脸气愤。  
呃？  
Matt一阵心虚，果然听到Tony说：“那家伙根本就是个直男！和啦啦队的姑娘在校外约会，被咱们的人遇到了，还嘴硬说跟那姑娘只是普通朋友——结果人家姑娘当场给他一巴掌，哈哈哈哈，骂他又装gay又想约她，太过分了。打得好！”  
“嗯嗯，打得好。”Matt更心虚了，毕竟他自己就是和Jerry一样的“骗子”。  
Tony还在生气：“我就说嘛，那家伙来面试的时候，怎么看都是直男……他们还不信我的直觉！我什么时候看错过？”  
他一扭头，发现Matt正在收拾背包想跑路，一把抓住背带：“喂你等等。”  
“干，干嘛？”  
Matt挤出一个非常勉强的笑容。完了，Tony不会也要揭穿他吧？  
“你觉得我像直男吗？”他脱口而出。根据从小闯祸后欺骗老妈的经验，最好先下手为强，反问攻击，占据心理高地……但他真没把握啊！Tony为什么死死盯着自己？  
“噗，你在开玩笑吗？”Tony笑出声：“虽然你这家伙平时真是完全不打扮，哼，简直是浪费了这张漂亮的脸蛋……但是你有那么辣的男朋友啊。就你俩那腻歪劲儿，谁会怀疑你俩不是一对？”  
*  
啊？我们很腻歪？  
好朋友不都是这样吗？  
Matt十分想反驳，总算记得自己在装gay，只能露出礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑。Tony没注意到他的异样，神秘兮兮地把好几张DVD塞到他手里。  
“这是什么？”难道是最近要练习的曲目？  
Matt好奇地低下头，看到第一张碟片的封面时就闹了个大红脸。  
“我的珍藏，回去和你小男朋友好好学习。”  
被友善之光普照的学长，拍了拍小学弟的肩膀：“看你这反应，难道你们以前连DVD都没看过？自己乱来？这可不行！”  
我……他……  
哪个直男会看这种限制级GV啊！我们只会买《花花公子》一起分享！  
Matt无数次后悔自己非要混进这个合唱团，现在退团还来得及吗？会被学长们追着打吗？  
“啧，小年轻真是不懂事。难怪你上次连路都走不了。”Tony实在体贴得过分，发挥出了他作为一个资深出柜gay应有的素养：“还有这个也拿着。真的很好用！”  
接连的暴击已经让Matt有点恍惚了，他木木地接过Tony给他的东西，呃——  
润滑剂。崭新的。玫瑰味的。  
他真的不需要这个啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……  
*  
回到家，Matt狠狠洗了好久的冷水脸，仍然觉得满脸发烫，耳根热得痒痒。  
他才不是gay！真想这样对学长吼回去。  
唉，想到Jerry的事，Matt觉得他也该认真考虑下，自己是否还要留在团里了。骗人终究是不对的，虽然他真的很喜欢这个合唱团。无论老师还是同伴，大家的水平都很高，相处也挺愉快。  
但总不能让Ben一直扮演自己的男友吧……事实上，自从上回上药那事以后，他俩又有好一阵没见面了。  
回想起当时的尴尬场面，Matt刚洗完的脸又在发热，他只能再次打开水龙头往脸上扑水。  
“matty！Ben来了！”  
洗脸时，似乎听到妈妈在楼下喊。Matt甩甩脸上的水，胡乱擦了几把，就听到了Ben推开房门的声音。  
他怎么来了。Matt心情有点复杂，总感觉现在和Ben相处有些不太自然，又说不出问题在哪里。正挂好毛巾，突然心头一惊。  
不好！  
*  
他飞快冲出浴室，晚了，已经来不及了。  
Ben正站在他书桌前，翻看着那堆Tony硬塞给他的DVD，脸上的表情非常精彩。  
“……你在看这个？”  
Ben迎面看到Matt冲出来，丝毫不为自己乱翻东西感到抱歉——他俩从小就这么翻对方东西玩，没人觉得有问题。而Matt瞠目结舌地看着Ben手上那张大尺度的DVD封面图，一句话都说不出来。  
“……不是，不是我的。”  
好容易找到自己的声音，Matt结结巴巴地解释：“是Tony非要给我的。”  
“Tony？”Ben皱起眉头：“你们合唱团的那个？”  
“对啊。”  
Matt咕噜咽下一口口水。他干嘛满脸阴沉，好像要生气的样子。就算自己看GV，也，也没什么可生气的嘛！  
“他为什么突然要给你看这些！”  
大男孩沉不住气，语气更冲了：“他什么意思？难道是想对你……”  
Matt才反应过来，原来Ben误会Tony对自己有企图？  
“没有没有，他是说，叫我拿回来跟你一起看……啊不对！”  
他还不如不解释！真想咬掉自己的舌头！  
“叫我们一起看……这个？”  
方才还气得想打人的大块头顿时傻眼了。  
气氛顿时又尴尬起来。  
拿出哥哥的气势来，Matt！  
暗暗给自己打气，Matt努力平复呼吸，夺过Ben手上的DVD，把一堆碟片全扫进抽屉里。  
“没什么啦，”他在床边坐下，做出镇定的样子：“他们觉得好看就给我分享了呗。说让我和男朋友多看看多学习嘛。”  
他刻意笑了下缓和气氛：“都知道你是我‘男朋友’，谁会我对我有什么企图啊。”  
“哼。”  
Ben还没放心：“那可说不准。周末你们还有练习是吧？我去接你。”  
嗯？上周你不是没来吗？突然又积极起来了？  
Matt仰起头看着站在床边的Ben，心里抱怨这家伙实在太高了，脖子好累。  
他正想说点什么，Ben忽然又走向书桌，打开抽屉。  
“收起来干嘛，不是要学习吗。正好我也没看过。”  
喂？等等？我并没有打算学习那些啊！  
你小小年纪能不能学点好？  
9、  
Ben不是没有因为性格冲动吃过亏，但这绝对是他最后悔的一次。  
真正的体会到了什么叫“骑虎难下”。  
窗帘拉得密密实实，房门紧锁着，楼下的Matt妈妈好像早就出门了。整座房子里安静得只剩下床对面那台小电视里，发出的……不可描述的声音。  
他不敢回头看Matt。凭着感觉，Matt似乎抱着毯子窝在床边角落里，就像他们往常看DVD时一样。一声不吭。  
但现在看的可不是普通的DVD啊！  
饶是Ben自认脸皮够厚，也被画面上从没见过的情景搞得面红耳赤。  
体贴的学长Tony特意给“不懂事的年轻人”挑选了入门款GV，从前戏到进入都十分详细三台机位同拍那种。要是能平心静气地观赏，还能发出“打光不错”、“身材真好”、“演得好投入”之类的赞赏……其实Ben和Matt以前躲在这儿看男女动作片的时候，就是这么轻松讨论的。  
*  
实际上，Ben刚才并不是真的想看，他只是很生气。  
是的，生气。在他没注意到的时候，Matt竟然和另一个人也有了能分享这种碟片的亲密关系？他可只跟Matt分享过。  
他们从几岁起就黏在一块长大，对彼此的成长熟悉得不能再熟悉。Ben还记得自己悄悄跟Matt吐露自己第一次遗精时的情景，他从小没跟父亲生活，习惯了什么都跟Matt说。而Matt虽然也生活在离异家庭，跟离家的爸爸关系却依然紧密，上头还有个很懂事的哥哥来教导他。  
当时也没多大的Matt，还故作成熟地拍拍Ben的肩膀：“好啦，你是个男人了。”然后非常义气地带他看“成年人该看的好东西”——Matt从哥哥kyle抽屉里偷摸来的成人影片。  
他们还偷看过kyle的好多《花花公子》杂志，煞有介事地评论哪个封面女郎的胸部更迷人。  
Ben一直觉得Matt是自己最好的朋友，也毫不怀疑自己在Matt心目中的地位。可是……最近他已经越老越搞不懂，该把Matt放在什么位置了。  
被青春期荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的年轻人只觉得一阵阵躁动不安，睁眼却是一片迷雾。  
他看不清这躁动的根源在哪里。  
所以……Matt为什么不阻止自己放这些碟片呢？  
还一直一直不说话，气氛也太诡异了……  
*  
Matt正如Ben所想的那样，团着膝盖靠在床角，嘴巴不自觉地咬住一角毯子。  
他并不是不想阻止Ben，那家伙手脚也太快了。等他想出声，DVD都推进去了。Matt也是倔，看就看！谁怕谁！  
之后。  
完了他现在真的好怕。他错了！  
就算屏幕上的小0叫得再缠绵煽情，Matt也还是被那高清特写的进出镜头吓出一身冷汗。怎、怎么吞得进去啊！会痛死吧！难怪前段时间Tony误会自己是因为这样走不了路……肯定走不了啊！要是Ben那个大家伙进来……呸呸呸为什么会想到Ben！  
——Matt完全没意识到他默认了自己在和Ben的关系里是个bottom。  
和红透耳根的Ben截然不同，Matt藏在毯子后的脸都青了。他他他绝对不要当gay！合唱团那些家伙怎么会热衷这种事？还经常神秘兮兮地在一起聊各自的经验，一脸陶醉地炫耀自己男友。  
Ben干嘛就那么看着不出声……Matt怨念地盯着某人宽厚的背。片子什么时候放完啊，放完赶紧滚蛋！  
*  
“……呃？你怎么了？不舒服？”Ben好容易想打破尴尬的气氛，回头看了眼Matt，却被他发白的脸色吓了一跳。当下也顾不上电视里还在放着嗯嗯啊啊的片子，忙伸手过去摸了摸Matt的额头：“又发烧了？”  
“没，没事！”  
Matt被Ben滚烫的手心一碰，吓得像只受惊的兔子似的蹦起来。Ben更疑惑了，忽然身后的电视传来特别暧昧的“啊~~”的叫声，两人面面相觑，又迅速移开视线。  
“不好看！快去关掉，不想看了。”  
Matt推了把Ben。Ben突然才发现，难道……小哥哥看了片子被吓到？那还真是……  
好玩啊！  
长这么大，他还真没见过Matt害怕的样子。外面温和的Matt其实胆子超大，别说看恐怖片夜场了，就是跟几个比自己块头更大的家伙干架，也从没见他怕过。怎么现在一副吓得不轻的样子？  
“不好看吗？”  
促狭之心一起，Ben顿时就忘记了尴尬。他没听话地去关掉电视，却嘿嘿笑着把Matt拉过来硬要他接着看，做出正经讨论的表情：“我觉得还不错哎。”  
哪里不错了啊！  
Matt翻了个大白眼想自己爬下床去关掉，又被Ben拉着往回扯。力气太大，一不小心就把Matt拉进了自己怀里，被Matt的体重撞过来，两人顿时全倒在床上缠成一团。  
10、  
Matt以为他早已接受了Ben比自己高大的事实。  
那个小时候还要躲在他身边，紧紧攥着自己的手一起上学的胆小鬼，在某个夏天突然蹿高。虽然Matt偶尔会半真半假地抱怨“偷偷长高算什么好朋友”，然而并没有往心里去。  
可是直到现在，直到被Ben突然压倒的现在，Ben是个大块头的事实才真正进入他的意识里。  
“快起来，重死了。”  
Matt被Ben整个人压在床上，男孩的脸几乎要贴上他的，鼻息急促地吹拂着，压得Matt心慌意乱：“起来啦。”  
“不要。”  
Ben忽然贴得更近，把Matt的惊呼和抗议都吞进嘴里。  
久违的柔软湿润又重新唤起Ben心底里压抑了多天的渴望。他什么都不去想，急切地吻着，舌头把Matt仍在徒劳挣扎的舌尖堵了回去，反而更放肆地在口腔里搅动，把Matt吻得气喘吁吁。  
Matt急得眼泪都快出来了，无论从体力还是体型都不是Ben的对手。他被Ben的吻压得没法好好呼吸，头越来越晕，越来越没力气。  
这和以前的吻都不一样——比上次还过分。Matt模模糊糊地想着，两手胡乱地挥舞想推开Ben，却被抓住手腕压在头顶。Ben从没对自己这样粗暴过……心底里涌起阵阵难言的委屈和慌乱，他真的呜咽着哭了出来。  
“你到底要干嘛……”  
Ben刚撑起一点身子，便听到Matt小声地哭着问他。染上哭腔的声音哑哑的毫无威慑力，Ben根本没有回应的打算，却小口小口地啃咬起眼前裸露的脖子与肩膀。  
T恤被胡乱扯到腋下，男孩埋头在他胸前舔弄着，没什么技巧可言，只舔得Matt胸上都是他湿哒哒的口水。停顿几秒，像是思考了一下，Matt还以为他要放开自己了——没想到胸前突然一酥，乳尖被男孩含着啜咬吮吸起来。  
刚看过的片子里的前戏技巧马上就被用上了，Matt像离了水的鱼儿一样，张大嘴无声喘息着，扭动身体想躲开这陌生的快感。  
手腕上的力道加重了，他曲起膝盖想要把人踢开，却被Ben的脚压得死死的。  
“你放开！”  
Matt顾不上哭了，他真的很慌，不知道Ben打算做到哪一步才会停下来。  
Ben还真的放手了。然而下一刻他的手却把Matt的运动裤往下扯，Matt尖叫一声，刚下意识弓起身体想跑，半软的阴茎却被Ben吃进了嘴里。  
“不行——”  
他整个人僵住了，缺氧一般大口呼吸。伏在他下身的男孩生涩地吞吐着，用湿热的口腔把他的阴茎紧紧吸住了，舌头上上下下滑动挑逗，很努力想要让阴茎在他的嘴里硬起来。  
而Matt发现自己真的可耻地硬了。  
他全身又热又出汗，想逃又逃不开，手脚都不知道该怎么摆了。从没体会过的强烈刺激从下身一波波传上来，而房间里，依然回响着电视里传出来的淫靡叫声。  
电视里的男孩们仍在继续他们的情事，叫得那么投入，快乐。Matt不愿承认自己也在做着和他们一样的事——被Ben强迫着。可他只能抓紧了身下的床单，在不断涌起的快感浪潮间迷糊地想着，什么时候能做完啊……  
Ben吞吐一阵后把他的阴茎吐了出来，又扣着他的后颈吻他。他咿唔地抗议，在Ben嘴里尝到了自己的味道，这真是太怪了……怎么会变成这样？而男孩的手却还没放开那被舔硬的阴茎，用显然比口交更娴熟些的手法套弄着，大概就像在给他自己做手活一样来来回回地撸动，真的把Matt弄得射出来了。  
Matt从白茫茫的高潮中回过神时，男孩已经把他抱了起来，搂在怀里，啄吻他的嘴唇。下身黏糊的感觉让他羞耻得满脸发烫。  
他被一个比自己还小的男孩弄到了高潮，而这个小混蛋的手还卡在自己裤子里，贴着他的臀肉来回抚摸。紧搂在一起的姿势让他感受到Ben也勃起了，硬胀的一大包顶在他身下，但男孩没有将阴茎放出来，只是仍吻着他的脸和脖子，又沿着他眼角流下的泪痕一路吻到下巴。  
他被这混蛋搞得乱七八糟。  
“……你知道你在做什么吗，Ben？”  
小哥哥抽抽鼻子，想用更凶悍严肃的语气质问他，然而一出口仍然带着哭音的软糯。他像只委屈的小兔子眼角鼻尖都泛着红，男孩收紧了手臂，让他贴在自己胸口上。  
“当然知道。”他隔着T恤咬上Matt的肩膀，在小哥哥低嘶痛呼中，牙齿一圈使劲碾磨着。口水浸透了牙印，留下浅浅的痕迹。  
“我喜欢你。”  
Matt晕乎乎地，听到Ben的话，夹杂在电视机发出的旖旎呻吟中钻进他的耳朵。

11、  
“哇哦。”  
合唱团活动结束时，Tony路过Matt身边的时候吹了声口哨。他嘿嘿笑着勾住了新人小弟的脖子，凑到耳边低声说：“不请我喝冰咖啡吗，Matt？”  
“喝冰饮对喉咙不好。”Matt习惯了花蝴蝶学长的搞笑性格，也没把他动辄搂搂抱抱当回事。不知不觉，他已经很能融入彩虹合唱团里“girls一团和气”的气氛了。  
Matt侧头看他：“干嘛笑得这么奇怪。”  
Tony朝他脖子吹了口气，笑容更加暧昧：“昨天战况很激烈吧？没浪费我精心挑选的珍藏啊！”  
先是一脸不解，随后Matt整张脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红。什、什么，他今天都特地挑了件高领衫出门，怎么还会被看到脖子上的吻痕？  
都怪Ben那个混蛋！  
今天早上Matt洗漱的时候照镜子，只看到自己从脖子都胸前都是浅红青紫的吻痕，还有几个淡淡的牙印。可怜的乳尖被混蛋吸得肿起来了，Matt都不敢碰。穿上衣服的时候摩擦着布料，又痒又疼，微微的酥麻让他不由自主地又想起昨晚羞耻的一幕幕，恨得他直接把湿毛巾甩到镜子上。  
仿佛那是Ben的大脸似的。  
*  
最后Matt还是把Ben赶走了，根本不敢看抬头看那家伙的表情，也不敢回应那句“我喜欢你”。  
他现在甚至开始后悔，提议让Ben扮演自己的男友，就为了让自己混进心仪的合唱团。  
这个提议仿佛就像打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
“这次假期，我们合唱团的集体露营你去吗？”  
Tony的话把Matt从走神中拉回来，他茫然地摇摇头：“我还不知道这事呢。”  
“哦哦，我忘记了，你不知道我们每次感恩节假期有集体旅行的传统。”Tony解释说：“不过如果你想和家人去玩，也可以不参加啦。”  
“我还没想好怎么过。”  
每年无论什么假期，Matt都是和Ben在一起过的。就算各自的家庭有出行计划，他们还是会选择和对方全家出去玩，两家大人也都把他们当成家族的一员。  
当然，Ben的弟弟Casey对于老哥经常抛弃自己，混到Damon家的旅行团里颇有意见，“你们简直像连体婴一样黏黏糊糊”。被甩掉的小电灯泡总是露出不屑的表情，为自己挽回一点面子。  
可是现在……Matt头疼地想，今年还能跟Ben毫无芥蒂地参加家族旅行吗？算了吧，还是参加合唱团的集体露营！这样就不必跟家里人解释，为什么今年他不和Ben一块出门了——真是的，为什么还得向父母们解释啊！  
“好吧，我也参加。”Matt迅速做了决定：“替我报名吧。”  
“我也能去吗？”  
*  
Matt吓了一大跳，刚转头，就撞进一具熟悉的胸膛。  
不知何时Ben已经走到了他身后，顺手便把他抱进怀里，泰然自若地和Tony打了个招呼：“嗨，Tony。”  
Tony羡慕地叹气：“又来接Matt？你们真是太甜蜜了。”  
干嘛抱这么紧……Matt暗暗想挣脱某人的怀抱，完全挣不开，又不想在Tony面前闹太过。Ben却继续追问：“你们的露营活动，我能参加吗？”  
关你什么事！你连本校学生都不是，只是个高中生啊喂！Matt仰起头瞪着他，却听到Tony很积极地回应：“可以啊！到时候你也开车去好了，我们很多人也要带朋友去的。”  
喂喂，搞什么？我就是不想跟他一起度假……Matt欲哭无泪地看到自认非常识相的Tony学长和他们挥手道别，刚想继续推开Ben，却被高大的“男朋友”搂着后脑，在大庭广众下强行吻了好几下。  
“我们回去吧。”  
被Ben的主动彻底吓懵，Matt只能傻傻地被他推到车上，他的专属司机还贴心地帮他扣好安全带。  
*  
“……你……”  
想说的话很多，脑子却乱糟糟的。Matt看着旁边哼着歌开车的大男孩，第一次觉得本来被自己当成弟弟看待的Ben很陌生——他什么时候变得这么强势了？  
“咖啡。”  
娴熟地边开车边递过热咖啡，Matt习惯性接过来，又被塞了一袋三明治。  
“你喜欢的那家，加了很多芝士。快吃。”  
咖啡和芝士的香气在小小的车厢里弥漫。Matt心情复杂地把半边脸埋在纸袋里啃着三明治，时不时偷瞥一眼Ben。  
“你是不是又想躲着我了？”  
被戳破心思，Matt猛地被咖啡呛到，小脸呛得发红。他他他怎么知道！  
“matty，”Ben侧头，似笑非笑地盯着他，盯得Matt的脸更红了：“你逃不开我了。”  
“我才没有要逃！”  
Matt色厉内荏地嚷了声，看向窗外。  
“好呀，那我们明天去买露营工具和食物吧。”Ben笑得更开心了：“要买一个能让我们能同时睡进去的帐篷才行。”  
——谁要跟你一起睡啊！  
Matt简直要抓狂了。

12、  
哈罗德帕克州立森林公园。  
“你们合唱团的组织者真够没创意的……”  
Ben一边吹着口哨开车，一边吐槽今天的露营目的地：“我们从小到大去过多少次了。”  
“因为近啊。”  
Matt无聊地靠在窗边看风景，心里也同意Ben的看法。谁让他们都是穷学生，不想负担那么多油钱呢？哈罗德帕克州立森林公园离波士顿市区不远，而且里面设施项目很齐全，本地人都喜欢到那儿去。  
他还记得小时候，Ben和他一人一辆山地自行车，在公园里比赛骑行。Ben体力比他好，但他胜在灵活，总能在拐弯的时候把Ben别下去。两人有次闹过头了，在山路上摔到一块儿，手脚全破了皮，连自行车都摔坏了。最后还是得灰溜溜地拉着车回营地，被家长痛骂，身上涂满了棕黄色的消毒药水，互相嘲笑对方是大花猫……  
“笑什么？”  
Ben眼角的余光瞥到Matt嘴角隐现笑意，心情也跟着好起来。  
“想到我们以前在公园里骑车……你把我的车撞坏了。那可是我辛辛苦苦除草了几个月，才让妈妈给我买的好车。”Matt没好气地瞪他。  
无论是童年或是少年，他们的成长总是盘根错节交叠在一起。几乎所有的回忆，都有对方的影子。  
意识到这点，Matt又沉默下来。  
他们会继续纠缠到什么时候呢？  
*  
他还是没有反对Ben跟他一块参加露营，还真的乖乖陪Ben去买了新帐篷，新睡袋。  
如果真要拒绝，不会做不到。可是让他怎么拒绝呢？  
Matt也搞不懂自己是怎么想的了。  
他不是gay，Ben也不是。  
然而他们拥抱，接吻，甚至做了更过分的事情。揭去那层羞耻感，其实Matt……并不讨厌被Ben这样对待。  
而男孩说喜欢他。  
Matt不是傻瓜。如果说接吻和越界，都只是被青春期荷尔蒙驱使下的冲动，但Ben在说了喜欢之后仍继续黏着他，自然是期待他有所回应的。  
——可我无法回应，Matt郁闷地想。他也不知道自己对Ben是什么样的感情，在发生了这些事以后。  
*  
“干杯！”  
一圈啤酒瓶子碰撞出脆响，年轻人们欢呼着，纷纷与身边人碰杯对饮。  
夜幕低垂，在露营地玩了一天之后，大家都有点累了。然而精力充沛的大学生还舍不得去睡，依然要围着篝火玩游戏。  
合唱团特色，好些人都带了乐器。吉他和非洲鼓争相响起，虽然听起来嘈杂，却又有莫名的和谐感。有人起头便有一群人跟着唱起来，唱了一首又一首，嗓子哑了又接着灌酒。  
Ben坐在Matt身边，让已经半醉的小哥哥靠在自己肩膀上，听他小声哼哼应和同伴们的曲子。  
他低头看到Matt小巧的耳廓，软而红，像一片精致的贝壳。男孩回想起他曾经将这片贝壳含在嘴里舔弄品尝，心里一热。  
Matt正迷糊着，突然感觉左耳被人轻轻吻住了，湿热的舌头沿着耳廓滑动，耳垂被牙齿咬住，啜弄拽动。异样的酥麻从耳根升起蔓延到全脸，他眼睛都红了，不敢去看那个作怪的家伙，低声骂他混蛋：“别乱来啊！”  
“嗯哼。”  
有酒精壮胆，Ben借着夜色与人群的掩护，不但没有收敛反而把他半边耳朵都含住了，舌头不断拨弄唇珠。Matt急得想哭，又被他挑逗得半个身子都在发麻，头脑嗡嗡的不知该做什么反应好。  
*  
“当当当！”  
空酒瓶撞击出刺耳的节奏，Tony挥舞着手中的空酒瓶，很满意自己吸引到了全场的注意力。  
“朋友们”，他浮夸地大喊着：“转瓶子时间到！”  
“哇哦！”  
同伴们都热烈起哄。  
转瓶子？这种派对游戏Matt当然很熟悉，不过看他们的反应，难道合唱团的转瓶子游戏……更刺激？  
果然被他料中。  
大家围成一圈，情侣们被特意要求坐远些，免得转瓶子的时候永远对不上瓶嘴和瓶底。搁在人群中间的空酒瓶被转动，停下来后两端对着的人，必须和对方接吻——或者认罚，干掉一瓶啤酒。  
Matt终于如愿暂时摆脱了Ben的怀抱。Ben坐在他斜对面的位置，单手撑着下巴，目光依然盯着他不放。Matt转头和身边的同伴说笑，不敢和男孩灼灼的视线对上。  
瓶子在中间被人拨动着，转了一轮，又转一轮。  
年轻人们都没把这种小玩笑放在心上，谁要是中奖，都是大大方方和对方接吻。Matt已经喝得差不多了，晕乎乎的只想回去睡觉，突然被同伴推了一下。  
“喂喂Matt！到你啦！”  
啊？  
Matt眨眨眼，看到酒瓶口正好朝着自己。而对面的同伴已经被大家起哄着推出来，原来也是和他一样新进合唱团的小伙子Alan。  
*  
没办法。Matt挠挠头站起来，有点尴尬地走到中间，对Alan笑了笑。“呃……”  
Alan还没来得及捧起他的脸，忽然就被人推开了。  
“不行。”大块头整个把Matt抱进怀里，很赖皮地摇头：“Matt不能和别人接吻。”  
“哇——”  
早已和Ben玩熟的同伴们都哈哈大笑，他们对这个比他们小一两岁的高中生弟弟——关键是长得很帅——还是很宽容的，哄笑声此起彼伏：“Matt的男朋友太霸道了！”  
“我替Matt喝一瓶啦。”Ben一手搂着Matt，一手捡起场边的啤酒，牙齿一咬吐出瓶盖，咕噜咕噜就灌进去。  
“厉害——不过不能只喝一瓶！”  
众人对于有趣的小插曲喜闻乐见，才不会那么容易放过他：“再来一瓶！”  
“你放手。”  
Matt满脸通红，在这么多人面前耍赖，太丢脸了吧！可Ben才不管，从善如流地又灌一瓶。等他喝完，打出一串酒嗝，脚步都有些不稳了。  
算了算了……实在不想跟这个无赖计较，Matt咬牙抱住他的粗胳膊，死活把他拖出人群，别继续丢人现眼了。天哪，他可以想象Tony会拿这件事嘲笑他多久。“matty小宝贝，你的小男友真是太爱吃醋了！”——要命！  
*  
Matt拉着Ben往外走，渐渐地把同伴们的笑声歌声抛到远方。冷冷的夜风吹拂在脸上，他打个寒战，稍微清醒了一点，正想问Ben“你的酒醒了吧别胡闹了”，却被Ben一下压在旁边的树干上。  
带着浓重酒气的嘴唇又一次覆盖下来。男孩的两手撑在他身侧，将他整个人圈在自己身前。他被困在这方狭窄的小空间里，踮起脚尖迎接男孩铺天盖地的热吻。  
13、  
酒精让记忆变得断断续续，Matt几乎要在Ben用热吻编织成的网里醉过去了。他不知道Ben什么时候抱着他走回了营地，也想不起Ben是如何在他们的帐篷里，将他从衣物中一层层剥出来，爱抚他的身体。  
将他的意识唤回来的，是阵阵热胀撕裂的疼痛，痛得他小声嗷呜着咬住了手背。口水沿着牙印浸透了半个手掌，而他仍跪趴在睡袋与散乱的衣服上，被身后的大男孩抓紧了屁股往里艹。  
“不要了……你快出去……好痛啊。”  
生理性的泪水瞬间盈满眼眶，不受控制地往下掉。男孩喘息着，伏在他背上一遍又一遍舔吻，反复地说着爱他，下身却依然坚定而缓慢地进入着。  
Matt不敢挣扎得太厉害。远处的嘈杂声通过薄薄的帐篷布透进来，外面随时可能有人经过。他两手捂住了嘴巴将尖叫与痛呼都吞下去，嘴角尝到了自己眼泪的味道。  
GV都是骗人的，学长们都是骗人的，他抽噎着想。好痛，真的好痛，Ben那根东西又热又烫，烫得他两腿都跪不住了。大男孩也很紧张，低声在他耳边安慰说一会儿就好，马上就不疼了，两手铁钳似的托着他柔软的臀肉缓缓抽送。  
他疼得耳朵嗡嗡响，隐约还听到了男孩嘶地抽气，低喃着说matty你好棒，好爽，然后更不管不顾地捅进来。他心里骂着混蛋，整个人被迫趴得更低，男孩几乎是骑在他的屁股上一下下地抽送着。  
这家伙早有预谋的吧？Matt感觉自己胀得满满的屁股在吱吱地被抽出水，那种异样的感觉大概是润滑剂？带着这种东西过来露营！不安好心！  
Ben没察觉到Matt在心里把他骂了个狗血淋头，他彻底被这陌生而刺激的舒爽感包裹着，感觉好得不能再好，还想要更多。Matt的臀肉软软地含着他的大阴茎，被他撞得不住冒水，肉棒泡在温热的肠道里被不住吸缩，每一刻都爽得他头皮发麻。他忍不住更用力地抽送撞击着，身下的人紧紧捂住嘴巴小声地抽泣呻吟，小猫似的挠在他心上。这暧昧缠绵的声音挠得他全身发痒，恨不得更凶猛地将他拆吃入腹才好。  
直到Ben一阵哆嗦抱紧Matt的屁股射出来，Matt前面都没勃起过，更别说体会到什么销魂的快感。那根可恶的大家伙终于离开了他的身体，在幽闭的帐篷里发出轻微的“啵”的一声。Matt被这声音刺激得脸上更热，艰难地躺下来拢着腿，心里愈发委屈，鼻子一抽一抽的。  
Ben草草把安全套扯下来，打个结丢到一边，抱着Matt不住吻他濡湿的嘴唇。Matt心里有气，屁股又热辣辣的疼，扭着身体不让他亲。  
可他喝多了本来身子就软，又被混蛋折腾了好一阵，四肢都酸胀着难动弹。Ben小心翼翼地哄着他，两手不老实地在他身上摸来摸去，揉着他刚才被摩擦得发痒的乳尖，又往两腿间爱抚着，手指别有心思地在那圈黏满体液的肉环上打转。  
“放开……”Matt有气无力地抗议着，骤然嗯了声，半软的阴茎落入对方手里。Ben知道Matt肯定疼狠了，小意安抚着，非常有耐心地给他做手活。  
现在知道要慢慢来了？刚才急着把人吃掉的时候怎么没这耐心？Matt被他摸得舒服，也不乱扭乱踢了，低声咬着两根手指哼哼着，满脸酡色，两眼迷离。  
舌头在光裸的肩头上打圈，沿着后背的蝴蝶骨一路舔吻，又滑到敏感的耳后。耳垂被咬住拉扯，快感越堆越高，Matt终于被Ben加快手速弄射了。浑身沉浸在酥麻的高潮中，被圈在男孩胸膛里的赤裸身体似乎又蜷缩得更小了一圈，只能任由控制了他全身感官的混蛋放肆把玩。  
“再来一次，好不好？”  
男孩意犹未尽地吻着他，Matt疲惫中突然瞪大了眼睛，摇头说不要。然而沾满了精液的手掌又插进了他的腿间，手指噗地插进刚刚被艹软的肉环里，反复抽送摩挲着。这次Matt终于体会到冰凉的润滑剂被挤进体内是什么感觉。他呜咽着想推开压在身上的人，却被正面压制着，两腿打开，重新硬胀起来的肉棒又一寸寸挤进了甬道。  
“呜。”  
Matt喘息着往后仰头，再次被阴茎破开身体的胀痛让他整个身体都在微微发抖。这次Ben没那么乱来了，开始握着小哥哥的腰有规律地抽送着，动作比第一次温柔缓慢得多。  
肠道被填得满满当当，在最初的疼痛过后，阵阵异样的酥麻像电火花开始噼里啪啦地燃烧。他攀在大男孩宽厚结实的肩膀上，圆圆的手指胡乱抓挠着，被顶得一晃一晃。在酒精和快感交叠冲击下，Matt开始失去神志，一头金发不住甩动，低低哭泣着说不要顶了，好奇怪啊。  
“好胀……好难受……”  
Matt的呻吟都被男孩吃进嘴里，下身一刻不停地顶弄着，把人弄得四肢发颤。抽送的水声黏黏糊糊钻进耳朵里，Matt羞得眼皮子都在发热，下身更是热胀难忍——  
“呀。”  
不知被顶到了哪里，他尖叫着拱起腰，十指都扣进了男孩的肩肉里。  
Ben不但没停下来，反而对着那点更重更深地艹进去。下身交合的地方被捣得一塌糊涂，体液交融着沾满了两人的毛发，Matt觉得自己像只烂熟的桃子被男孩的阴茎捣成了果酱——  
“不行——啊……”  
他痉挛着抽动着身体，眼前一阵阵发白，在过载的快感中昏了过去。

14、  
“matty！快起床！Ben来了！”  
妈妈的叫声透过被子隐隐约约传进来。Matt在半梦半醒间扒拉开蒙在脑袋上的被子，就听到腾腾腾急促的脚步声，房门被砰砰推开。  
“Honey，早上好。”  
大块头蹬掉鞋子爬上床，把他连人带被子抱住，吧嗒一声，在他脸上印了个响亮的吻。  
Matt这才完全醒过来。  
睁开眼就看到一张近在咫尺的大脸，Matt嫌弃地推开企图索吻的某人：“刚起床还没刷牙……不要过来。”  
“有什么关系。”  
Ben笑嘻嘻地捧着他的脸硬是对着嘴唇亲了好几下。  
好恶心！好肉麻！Matt嫌弃地继续钻进被子躲避，谁知道Ben脸皮奇厚也跟着钻进来，还借机抱着他上下其手。  
“喂！”  
实在受不了Ben的黏糊，Matt只能乖乖投降，让他亲个够赶紧爬下床洗漱。  
*  
然后他会发现自己实在低估了Ben到底能有多黏——连他站在洗手池前夸夸夸地漱口刷牙，Ben都要站在他背后抱住他，还一脸美滋滋地说：“matty，等我明年申请到你们学校，我们一起出去住好不好？”  
Matt顿时僵住了，差点被满嘴薄荷牙膏的白沫呛到。  
——他们什么时候发展到这一步了？  
呃，虽然说，前些天度假露营的时候，他们确实……那个了……想起来Matt还会脸红。但是，他还没认真考虑是不是真要和Ben继续下去呢，在Ben直球般的脑回路里，他们已经可以进展到同居这步了？  
有没有搞错？  
Matt哥哥觉得自己作为年长者，很有必要摆正立场，不能再一时头脑发热被Ben牵着鼻子走了。  
看着镜子里Ben笑得一脸灿烂，他心情复杂地想。  
*  
虽然只大了两岁，而现在Ben还比他高出大半个头，Matt还是习惯性地把自己放在哥哥的位置来思考。  
所以他最近很心虚，都不敢到Ben家里做客，潜意识里害怕看到Ben的父母。  
Matt还记得许多年前，Ben的妈妈第一次牵着那个小男孩的手，将他带到自己面前来，温柔地把他们两人的手握在一起：“亲爱的，他叫Ben，你可以帮我照顾他吗？”  
在家里从没当过哥哥的Matt，非常光荣地接下了这个任务。他带着Ben一起去骑自行车，两岁的差距对于当时的他们，也是不小的鸿沟——Ben的小短腿骑着Matt哥哥的自行车很是吃力，但他们玩得真开心啊。  
——so，现在让他怎么跟Ben的妈妈打招呼？“对不起，我把Ben掰弯了。哦，是他把我掰弯了。总之我们弯了哈哈哈哈。”  
——不！！！  
Matt一想到如果继续和Ben维持这种危险的“恋人”关系，将来不得不面对和双方父母摊牌的窘况，他就一个头两个大。  
*  
然而Ben似乎完全察觉不到小哥哥的烦恼，两手又开始不老实地探进他薄薄的T恤里摸索着。Matt刚漱完口吐出清水，转过身又被迫不及待地吻住了。Ben尝到了他嘴里浓浓的薄荷味，就像他刚睡醒的蓝眼睛一样透明清新。他忍不住索取更多，舌头抵住Matt被迫张开的上颚，加重了嘴唇的吮吸，把小哥哥柔嫩的嘴唇吸得发麻。  
“嗯……”Matt想推开他，不是说好了今天要去看球赛吗？时间不多了吧还磨磨唧唧的……可Ben才不管那么多，揉着胸口的手又更过分地伸进了松松垮垮的裤腰，隔着内裤抚摸他晨起硬胀的阴茎。  
Matt的眼睛骤然睁大，却被体型比自己大太多的男孩压在了洗手台上，两手只能反手撑着台面保持平衡。Ben边吻着他，边加重了手上的力度，忽然拉扯着他的裤子把阴茎放了出来。  
“不行！”  
Matt真的急了，要是这时候妈妈进来，就会看到他们在做什么，浴室门可没关！  
“嘘。”  
Ben居然还叫他别出声，大胆地把两个人的阴茎拢在他的大手里磨蹭着。Matt闷哼着咬住下唇，手指扣住了洗手台边沿，浓重的羞耻感和异样的快慰让他快要疯了，不停担心着会被家人发现，紧张得整个人都战栗起来。  
他怎么变得这么坏。Matt把头抵在男孩的肩窝上，像只把脑袋扎进沙堆里露出屁股的鸵鸟，假装什么都不知道。Ben的手活真的不错——哦天哪他不是要表扬他，但真的太爽了，这混蛋难道天天打飞机吗——以前从来不知道他的欲望这么强……  
Ben把人困在自己与洗手台之间，绷紧了窄臀，终于在一阵从尾椎直冲后脑的强烈快感中射了出来。Matt早就被他弄射了，高潮之后还被弄了好一阵，呤口上仍在吐着淡淡的黏液，不住发颤。Ben低头看到这一幕，按捺不住地跪下来，将他颤颤巍巍的阴茎含进嘴里舔弄了好一阵，把上面的液体舔干净了才吐出来。  
Matt早就满脸绯红，都快哭出来了。  
这人，让自己怎么跟他说“我们还是先保持距离，想通再说吧”……  
他连拒绝Ben的触碰都做不到啊。

15、  
Matt没注意到Tony最近看他的眼神有点怪，常常是欲言又止的模样。他还是一如既往地按时到合唱团练习，努力争取下次演出时正式上场的机会。  
“怎么样？”  
另一名新生，在感恩节露营时差点和Matt接吻的Alan，悄悄走到Tony学长身边：“看出什么破绽了吗？”  
“……没有。你确定你朋友说的都是真事吗？”Tony遗憾地摇摇头，叹气说：“他实在不像直男装gay啊。”  
不久前，Alan在外面泡吧认识了一个新床伴。在聊天的时候，他无意间发现对方和Matt是高中校友，但是对方听到Matt的名字时愣住了：“Matt？他是gay？我们同校几年从没听说过！”  
“不会吧？”Alan也觉得奇怪，一般说来，如果在同一所学校就读，在gay这种小圈子里人人都会互相认识。“他和他那个小帅哥男朋友，叫Ben的，都是你们学校的啊。”  
“Ben！”  
那人听到Ben的名字时更是蹦了起来，激动地表示，这人直男得不能更直男了！当时同校的gay们都很喜欢他，他还曾上过这些人暗地里组织的“最想和他做爱的直男榜”第一名。可是他女人缘也好得不得了啊，啦啦队的姑娘们争先恐后地和他约会，根本没给gay们插手的空间——他怎么可能是弯的？  
“我知道Matt和Ben是很要好的发小，”那人疑惑地说：“不会是Matt为了加入你们社团，找Ben来骗人吧？”  
*  
“不可能。”  
听到Alan传来的八卦时，Tony第一反应是反驳。“他俩有多黏糊，大家都看在眼里……而且……”他凑近Alan耳边，悄声说：“Matt经常被搞得脖子上都是吻痕，你又不是没看到。”  
“谁能肯定那是Ben搞的。”Alan搓着下巴：“万一他在外面有女友？”  
“那上次露营的第二天，他俩出现的时候一副纵欲过头的样子，你总该看到吧。”  
Tony没好气地说：“你不会是因为没亲到Matt，所以对他有什么意见？”  
“我不是那种人！”  
Alan连忙喊冤：“可是我认识的那个人，还给我看了些他们高中的合影，Ben总是和女生们搂搂抱抱的……”  
“也许人家是BI呢？”Tony提出另一种可能，并且设身处地地分析：“可能Matt高中的时候还没决定出柜，上了大学才下定决心的吧？这种情况太常见了，你知道，我们需要勇气。”  
他眨眨眼：“不是每个人都像我一样，从小学起就知道我这辈子只爱猛男的。”  
*  
尽管如此，过后Alan和Tony还是对Matt的性取向心存疑惑。一来因为前段时间出了新生Jerry欺骗社团被开除的事件，二来，Alan的新床伴在下次约会的时候，又八卦地带了几张校友合影过来。居然有Ben和Matt分别搂着女生在派对上喝酒的照片？  
“唔。”  
这回连和Matt交往最多的Tony也有些动摇了。  
在此之前，虽然他老是吐槽Matt穿着打扮非常直男，老是穿皱巴巴的大T恤和阔腿直筒裤，糟蹋自己漂亮的脸蛋和难得的翘臀，但还真没怀疑过Matt和Ben的情侣关系。  
但是，也不能仅仅因为怀疑，就把人开除吧？Tony还是很喜欢Matt这个小弟弟的。  
“你看他的鞋子。”  
Alan和Tony挨在一起窃窃私语：“总是脏兮兮的运动鞋，我从没见过他穿小靴子。”  
Tony皱着眉头：“我也不明白，他为什么从来不穿紧身牛仔裤。明明屁股那么翘。”他不服气地捏捏自己的小屁股，人家也每天做深蹲好不好！气死。  
“他只在面试那天穿过紧身T恤。”  
“等等……”Tony想起来了，是有这么回事：“他好像也不喷香水？”  
“你们在聊什么？”  
一个声音从两人身后传来，他们同时回头，然后又同时仰头，才看到了高大的Ben。  
*  
“……没，没什么！”  
两人呵呵笑着往旁边让，在背后议论别人却被抓个正着，好心虚啊。他们目送Ben朝练习室里的Matt走过去，两人不知说了什么，Matt的脸色似乎不太好，Ben却主动替他收拾书包，搂着他出去了。  
“看他们贴得那么紧……”Tony转头看向Alan：“我们还是别想了，走吧，上个厕所回家去。一起吃饭？”  
“好呀。”  
本楼层的洗手间居然正在打扫，清洁工赶着他们往别的楼层走。无奈之下只好拐到下一层，怎么还挂着“正在清洁”的牌子？  
“管他呢，咱们这就一个工人干活。他人还在上面居然就把整个楼挂满了？真烦人。”Tony没好气地无视了牌子，推门进去，忽然脚步顿了顿。  
“怎么……”  
“嘘！”  
Tony一把捂住Alan的嘴，他耳尖地听到了Matt在关起的隔间里说话。像是和Ben在吵架？  
Alan也反应过来了。  
绝好的机会！难道马上就可以拆穿他们了吗！  
两人蹑手蹑脚偷偷进了旁边的隔间，大气都不敢喘一口。  
*  
“你为什么又不接我电话了。”Ben一手撑着墙壁，危险地眯起眼，俯视着被他压在墙上的Matt。  
“我没有。”Matt哼了两声：“出去啦为什么非要在厕所里说话。”  
“生气啦？”  
Ben放软了语气，低声说：“好啦，上次是我不对，不该在你家浴室里……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
回想起前些天，他们刚收拾好衣服，妈妈随后推门而入的惊险情景，Matt又涨红了脸。这人！差点就被妈妈发现了！  
“我知道错啦，下次我会好好关门的。”  
这是好好关门的问题吗……喂喂为什么又亲我……  
Matt刚想推开Ben，两手都被大男孩抓住了，按在头部两侧。热烫的嘴唇贴着他的，磨蹭他翘起的唇珠，急切吻住了便往里探进舌头，搅动他口腔里的每一处。  
“唔……不要……在这里……”  
“就亲一下，我好想你。”  
话是这么说，某人却根本没那么老实。热吻从嘴唇一直烧到脸颊，啃咬着他娇嫩的脖颈，刚褪去几天的吻痕又被烙上新的印记。Matt好怕被人发现，咬紧嘴唇小声哼哼，低软的呻吟仍是止不住地泄出来，在狭窄的空间里回响。  
钳制他双手的大掌松开了，往下抚摸着他柔韧的腰肢，从后腰伸进去贴着他圆翘的臀线揉搓着。Matt扭动身体想躲避，往前却蹭上某人牛仔裤上硬胀的一大坨，烧得他耳朵尖都在发烫——这人脑子里除了和他做还是和他做吗！  
*  
Tony和Alan互相捂着嘴，瞪圆了眼睛，听着隔壁不停地传来暧昧的喘息和呻吟，还有墙壁门板被撞击的声音。尴尬，太尴尬了！他们并不是偷听狂啊！问题是这个时候怎么出去？被发现了以后还能做朋友吗？  
喘息声愈发激烈，变成了隐忍的尖叫，夹杂着低低的抽泣。他们完全可以想象出隔壁的画面了，同时居然还有闲情羡慕起Matt来——我们的男朋友都没这种激情！这种想做就做的强势男友给我们来一打好吗！  
Matt你这个令人嫉妒到变形的家伙！太幸福了！  
不知道过了多久，隔壁才稍稍平静下来。他们听到衣物摩擦和皮带扣撞击的声音，还有Matt带着哭腔的脏话，以及Ben仿佛在笑着哄他……好了，终于终于，他们出去了。  
“……你现在还怀疑Matt吗？”  
趴在洗手池上疯狂洗了好久冷水脸的Tony学长，用死鱼般的眼神盯着Alan。都怪他！让自己被迫偷听了这么久！  
Alan满脸不好意思，嘿嘿笑着抢先跑出了卫生间。

 

16、  
“不要贴过来……有人在看。”  
Matt不动声色地推开又一次不自觉搂着他的大男孩。Ben鼓鼓嘴想表示抗议，但心想难得和Matt逛街，还是决定闭嘴。  
真的很少见啊，Matt会主动约他一起出来买衣服。虽然他们以前的确也常常一块儿买这些，但都是在大卖场里逛的时候，随便拿件T恤裤子往身上比划下尺寸就丢进购物篮了。  
可是今天Matt特地说了，是要去男装店里买。  
“我也不想花钱啊。”Matt心疼自己的打工钱，但是合唱团里同伴们的话总让他有点不安。  
最近Tony他们聊衣服鞋子什么的时候，时不时吐槽他穿的太邋遢，“简直比直男还直男”！  
我当然是直男——Matt只能在心里捍卫一下自己的取向，这种时候就完全忘记了他已经被Ben吃干抹净的事实。可他不能说啊，毕竟当初就是为了加入合唱团装gay的。  
没想到连穿衣打扮都要装？好累喔。  
*  
“那到底要买什么样的衣服。”  
审美同样直男的某人，站在男装店里直犯愁。  
Matt苦着脸在衣服堆里挑挑拣拣：“就像他们平时穿的那样吧……什么紧身上衣破洞牛仔裤之类的。”  
Ben在脑中搜肠刮肚回忆那帮人的衣着。  
呃，铆钉皮衣？牛皮小靴子？他记得还有个家伙很喜欢穿渔网袜配靴子的，偏偏人还长得五大三粗……脑补了一下Matt打扮成那样，Ben噗地笑出声。  
“笑什么！快帮我挑！”  
Matt没好气地给他一个大白眼。  
“需要帮忙吗？”旁边一个导购女孩走过来，笑嘻嘻地打量着他们：“你们要买什么衣服？”  
“是他要买。”Ben指指Matt，随手拿过一件印着巨大摇滚歌星脑袋的紧身T恤搭在他身上：“怎么样？”  
“饶了我吧。”  
“你想买什么风格的衣服呢？”导购依然笑容可掬，Matt还没开口，Ben忍着笑说：“哦，他想买性感一点的。”  
“喂！”  
Matt又要跳脚了。Ben做个鬼脸，不然要怎么说？想买gaygay的衣服？估计Matt当场就要踹自己两脚。  
*  
不愧是专业导购，闻言马上转身去给Matt挑了一堆上衣裤子过来。Matt发现自己活这么大，对男装的认识真是太匮乏了。竟然有这么多他没见过的款式？  
什么露脐上衣，低腰牛仔裤，透视装……天哪，他没法想象自己穿这些衣服去学校！  
而Ben那个可恶的家伙，满脸看好戏的表情。有没有同情心了啊？  
“随便买两件敷衍下啦。”  
眼看Matt就要暴走，Ben终于收敛了点，从衣服堆里挑了两件塞给他：“去试试，好不好？”  
望天。  
Matt抱着衣服被导购带到试衣间，女孩贴心地给他拉上帘子，临了还给他抛个wink：“你们真是可爱的一对。”  
……等等，你怎么看出我们是一对的？谁跟他一对啊！  
Matt张口结舌想要反驳，女孩早走开了。  
*  
“好了没？”  
Ben等在试衣间门口半天，也没见人出来。存心想看Matt笑话，他掀开帘子进去：“来来我看看。”  
“还是算了……”  
Matt正在摆弄自己身上那件黑纱透明T恤，怎么穿都觉得别扭。他抬头看了眼Ben，却发现大个子呆愣愣地看着他：“很难看是吧？”  
“……呃，不是，好看，不不，我是说挺好看……”  
男孩挠挠自己的头发，一时话都说不清楚，只觉得看到了很新奇的画面，脑袋里嗡嗡的。  
Matt的皮肤本来就白，穿着黑纱T恤，隐隐约约看到底下白皙柔软的皮肤，瞬间让Ben回忆起自己的手与舌在上面游动时的触感。他不由得往前走一步，试衣间本来就窄，一下就把Matt逼到墙角。  
“你干嘛。”  
Matt疑惑地抬起头，发现头顶的灯光被大块头遮住了，他整个人完全被笼罩在其阴影下。男孩对他“嘘”一声，贴在他耳边说：“我觉得你穿这个很好看。买回来穿给我看好不好。”  
低哑的气声在耳廓里引起阵阵麻痒，Matt瞬间明白了Ben在想什么，脸刷地红了。他他他当自己这是在买情趣内衣吗他！混蛋啊！  
“放开我，这里什么地方，你别乱来啊。”他压着嗓子低低骂了两句，却不敢有什么大动作，怕引起外面导购的怀疑。而那个坏蛋却像是完全不顾虑这些，两手放肆地搁在他胸上揉着，本来就容易敏感的乳尖被黑纱布料一磨蹭，酥酥麻麻地硬翘起来，又被更过分地捏在指间拉扯着。  
“你够了……”  
Matt一开口忙咬住下唇，差点被自己声音里的喘息吓一跳。还好Ben只是摸了几把过瘾，总算放开了他，放开前还忍不住在他唇上亲两口。  
“就买这个！”Ben拍板决定了。  
绝对不买！  
Matt被他气得两眼通红。  
*  
Ben还是自己掏钱买下了那件透明T恤。  
然后还通过各种威逼利诱的“小手段”，让Matt在家里穿了一次给自己看，结果当然是……  
反正，万幸没把这衣服给撕烂搞坏，最后Matt还找机会穿到Tony他们面前晃了晃——在里头穿了土土的白T恤打底。  
依然被Tony学长嘲笑：“宝贝你可真是太会穿衣服了！”

17、  
合唱团的排练总是紧张而充满乐趣。Matt几乎把所有的课余时间都投入其中，而且很快得到了回报。他拿到了正式演出的资格，和部分团员一起被学校推荐参加州级比赛。  
“真是太棒了。”  
Matt兴奋得几乎要睡不着，迫不及待和Ben分享这个好消息。Ben却对于要和小哥哥分开一个多星期闷闷不乐，甚至以此为理由半哄半推又占了他好多便宜。  
“你回来时都快到圣诞节了。”  
大块头把他整个人抱在怀里。Matt小小的单人床要容纳两个青春期的大男孩的确有些困难，但某人就是非要这么赖皮地躺着不肯起来——明明都让你吃饱了就快滚开啦，Matt心里骂着，身上却懒洋洋软绵绵地，连半根手指都不想动。  
“也就七八天啦。”  
“那我们圣诞节去哪儿玩？”  
Ben又开始有了新目标，兴致勃勃地策划起来。Matt枕在他臂弯里，微抬起头，看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，不知道说什么好。  
*  
高中生真是单纯啊。他暗暗叹气。  
小哥哥又开始了习惯性的思虑过度。  
Ben也许真的很喜欢自己吧，也很喜欢和自己……做这种事。啊，说实话，尽管没什么可对比的经验，Matt也承认自己并不抗拒身体的快乐。虽然他曾经脑补了一下把Ben换成别人，立刻就恶心得一哆嗦。  
可是以后怎么办？  
Ben大概是没想过以后的吧，Matt有一句没一句应着他不停提出的度假计划，默默地想。他所想到的以后，也就只远到圣诞节。可Matt所想的，却是他们万一有天被家人发现，或者彼此厌倦，最后连朋友都没得做……  
他不想失去Ben这个最好的朋友，即使他们现在已经不仅仅是朋友了。  
金发少年将头埋进被子，脸颊贴上了大男孩的胸膛，清晰地听到了扑通扑通的心跳声。这一刻，Ben离自己那么近，又那么远。  
*  
虽说不是头一回出远门，但和老师同学们一块儿代表学校去参加合唱团比赛，还是让Matt开心得不得了。在外地比赛的日子每天都很充实，最后也拿到了不错的成绩。  
但过度兴奋之后又经历了长途旅行，Matt拖着行李回家的时候都快累垮了。边走边打呵欠，只想着赶紧回去洗澡睡一觉。  
从巴士站到家，路上要先经过Ben的家。Matt下意识站在他楼下抬头看，大晚上的Ben屋里却黑漆漆的一片。那家伙不在家？  
哼，又上哪儿玩去了。Matt撇撇嘴没多想，正想继续往自家走，忽然听到身后有车驶来。他下意识地转头看，被车头灯晃了眼。  
车子在Ben家门前停下，Matt睁开好容易适应了光线的眼睛，就看到几个少年男女嬉笑着推推搡搡下了车。  
“Ben！你真的不跟我们去下一个店？”女生们可能都喝醉了，笑声里都带着酒意：“来嘛！今晚是周末！”  
“不啦，我要睡觉。”  
Ben含含糊糊应着，显然也酒气上头，高大的身子走两步就歪歪扭扭。  
“oh不……”  
几个姑娘还不想放他回去，嘻嘻哈哈绕在他身边，拉扯他的胳膊。Ben笑着把她们推向车子，又被姑娘们拥着亲了好几下才放过他。  
*  
同伴们呼啸着开车离去，Ben打出好些个酒嗝，边摸钥匙边往家门走，忽然心头微怔。  
他转过身，看到在路灯阴影下，站着一个熟悉的身影。  
“Matt！你回来啦！”  
大男孩惊喜地嚷嚷，醉咧咧地几步跑过来想抱住Matt，却被一张纸巾糊住了脸。  
“擦擦。”  
Matt冷冷地说：“一脸口红印。”  
“呃……”  
Ben抓着纸巾胡乱抹几把，有些心虚。昏黄灯影里，Matt脸上看不出什么表情，但Ben知道他一定在生气。  
完蛋！早知道今晚不出去玩了！  
“你啊。”Matt摇摇头，眼神柔和下来，并没有责怪他的意思。  
只是心情有些糟糕而已。  
Ben……其实只是个爱玩的高中大男生啊。

 

18、  
车轮碾过公路上的积雪，沙沙的声音在车厢里回响，愈发催眠。  
“还没到吗。”Matt坐在副驾座上打呵欠，身上披着Ben的厚外套。过宽的外套罩住他大半个身子，尖尖的下巴也藏在衣领里，只剩下冻红的小鼻子抽啊抽的。  
该死，好好的假期居然又感冒了。  
但他还是同意和Ben开车出来玩。难得的圣诞假期，家里人随他们去了，反正也只是到波士顿周边的几个小镇玩一圈。只是Ben妈妈随口提了句，你们不带Casey吗？  
还没等Ben开口，正在埋头吃披萨的Casey马上蹦起来：“不不不我不要跟他俩出门。我有自己的活动。”  
Casey没说别的，然而Ben总觉得心虚。Casey是察觉到什么了吗？  
然而能让Matt答应出门，Ben已经开心得不想去管弟弟的异样了。自从上次和女生们去酒吧玩被Matt抓包后，他一直小心翼翼乖得不得了，生怕Matt真的生自己气。还好Matt似乎没放在心上？但这让Ben又有微妙的不爽，自己也说不出为什么。  
*  
这趟短途旅行，Ben可是做足了准备。他提议先去Kennebunkport的镇子看圣诞灯光秀，而且还有很漂亮的大型焰火！Springfield的节日灯展也不错，往年都是游客圣地，非常热闹，“还有圣诞老人的魔法森林呢”！最后他们可以去Jefferson的圣诞老人村，玩雪橇单轨列车和圣诞摩天轮——这地方他们小时候跟两家人一起来玩过，Matt回忆起儿时的快乐，再看看Ben充满期盼的脸，只能点头同意了。  
结果临出门前，他又好死不死吹了冷风，马上感冒了。灌了一堆难喝的感冒药剂，Matt晕晕沉沉跟着Ben上了车。  
下午出门的时候天气还不错，天一黑，风雪又大起来。还好路程也不算远，再过不到一小时应该就可以抵达他们第一个目的地了。  
“前面加油站先停一下吧，我加个油。”  
Ben伸手摸摸他额头，松口气。还好，没发烧。  
Matt唔了一声，又搂紧了厚外套。  
*  
“来，热可可。”  
正迷迷糊糊地等Ben加油，睁开眼，手里被塞进了热烫的纸杯。Matt骤然清醒了点，空间里顿时充满热可可诱人的香气。  
啊……好喝。  
香甜温暖的饮料被小口吸缩着，从喉咙滑进胃里，感冒带来的酸软困倦不知不觉消失了许多。Matt边吹着杯沿的热气，边小心地咕噜咕噜，几分钟就喝掉大半杯。  
“还买了鸡肉卷。这儿的鸡肉卷真硬。”Ben不满地摇摇头，随后拿起Matt那份喂他。Matt很自然地低头张嘴咬住面卷，腮帮子立刻变得鼓鼓的，忽然被Ben压过来在唇边舔了下。  
“唔，干嘛。”  
雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛狠狠瞪圆，Ben嘿嘿笑着：“酱汁溢出来了。”  
那你该给我递纸巾！Matt懒得理他，继续把可可喝完，谁知道刚吞下热饮又被某人凑过来亲了好几口。  
“喂！”又来！  
“好甜。”  
Ben意犹未尽地抿抿唇，不再找借口，俯身捧着Matt的脸再次吻上去。  
Matt在Ben嘴里尝到了和自己一样的可可与鸡肉卷的味道，还有男孩熟悉的气息。舌头被吮吸得麻麻的，混蛋，一定是感冒加重了……  
“放开啦。”没力气推开他，只能扭动几下以示抗议，嗓子哑哑的：“你要被我传染了。”  
“不怕。”  
大块头拍拍自己胸口，想要显示自己多壮实，只换来小哥哥的几个白眼。  
*  
“完了！”  
所谓乐极生悲，Ben发动车子的时候才发现出了故障。天气也没冷到能直接把引擎冻坏的份上啊！然而第N次发动失败后，他只能到加油站里找人帮忙了。  
几个好心的游客一起过来帮他打开车盖检查，Matt也披着他的厚外套下了车，被Ben赶回车上去了。他无聊地趴在车窗上看他们鼓捣，过了半晌，Ben忙得一头热汗地进来说，还是不行，要等明天白天加油站修理车子的员工来上班才能帮忙解决了。  
“那今晚就要在这儿过夜了？”  
Matt叹口气，也不想去责备Ben出发前没好好检查车子。只能在这破烂小加油站凑合一晚上了！也不知道有没有汽车旅馆？

19、  
还好天无绝人之路，加油站里总算有家小小的汽车旅馆能留宿一晚。  
不然这种鬼天气，让他们在没暖气的车子里凑合过夜，绝对都要冻成冰棍了。  
“你先慢慢吃，我把包提上去。”  
在小旅馆楼下的餐厅里，他们再点了热腾腾的意面和汤，正经吃了些东西垫肚子。Ben吃得风卷残云，他是真饿了，开车可消耗体力呢。  
Matt还在慢吞吞地喝蘑菇汤，闻言点头，让他先走。  
大男孩轻松地一手提起两个大包往餐厅外走。另外两个刚吃饱的姑娘也正好要出门，三人在门口差点撞上，其中一个姑娘的包不小心落地，Ben索性也帮她一并提了。  
Matt看着Ben和那两个姑娘说笑着走出去，低头继续喝汤。  
*  
“啊，不好意思。”  
Ben刚打开房间门，和他一块上楼的那两个年轻姑娘走过来说：“抱歉，我们的钥匙似乎有点问题……你这里能打开？”  
“没问题啊。”Ben点头，这不是明摆着吗？他都在门里了。  
“真倒霉。”矮个姑娘对同伴说：“你在这儿等着，我下去换钥匙。”  
身材高挑的姑娘催她快去。Ben也不好意思看她自己站在走廊里，挠挠头，那姑娘倒是很自来熟地走进了他们的房间。  
“累死了。借我坐一会儿好吗？”  
她在沙发上坐下，舒展了下筋骨：“这里暖气居然还挺足的！”  
Ben附和两声，把包放下给她倒水。回头看到那姑娘已经脱了厚棉衣，里面只穿着紧身亮片低胸T恤，曲线毕露。Ben不好意思盯着人家看，把水杯递给她，继续去整理自己的行李。  
“你从哪儿来？”  
自来熟姑娘走到他身边，靠在墙上看他忙活：“你也是波士顿人？”  
“啊，对。”  
Ben觉得她靠得太近了，又不好提醒她走开点，只能自己后退一步。没想到对方却一下贴近，浓重的香水味扑面而来。姑娘揪住他的外套，甜笑着看他：“有没有人说过你长得很帅？”  
“哼。”  
本来就没关上的房门被嘭地撞了下，Ben正手足无措，转头就看到Matt正站在门边，一脚踩在门上冷眼看着他们。  
那姑娘嗖地收回手，撩了下头发，提起自己的衣服和旅行包就说拜拜：“你的同伴回来啦，我去看看那家伙怎么回事，拿个钥匙拿半天。”  
*  
她从Matt身边走过，发梢上飘荡的香气刺激得Matt忍不住打了个大喷嚏。气愤不已地掏出纸巾擤鼻涕，Matt眼睛都擤红了，没好气地直接进了浴室。  
“刚才是她……”Ben追过去想解释。  
“砰！”  
猛然砸上的浴室门差点把Ben高挺的鼻子撞塌了，Ben哀嚎一声摸着鼻子蹲下去，啊！好痛！  
完蛋了这是怎么回事？他真的没泡妞！是那女人自己贴过来的喂！他刚才还想快点推开她呢！  
Matt坐在马桶盖上，不停扯着纸巾擦鼻子。讨厌，鼻子为什么越来越酸，那女人到底喷了多少香水！鼻涕擤不完了……好酸，好胀，眼睛也热热的，一定是感冒越来越重了。他才没有想哭。  
“——啊！”  
正泄愤地乱揉纸巾，忽然听到外面Ben大喊一声。Matt还是不放心，赶紧开门出去一看，发现Ben正在脱了外套掏口袋。  
“你干嘛？”  
“钱包呢？我钱包呢？”Ben把外套口袋掏了个遍，急得又去翻旅行包：“刚才还在……”  
“是啊，晚餐你付钱的时候我还看到了。”  
Matt忙也帮他找钱包。两个人没头苍蝇似的找了一会儿，Ben才跳起来：“不会是被刚才那女人偷了吧？”  
什么？  
*  
搞不清状况的Matt一脸茫然。Ben三两句解释了之前的事情，才想起要追出去找人。下到柜台，果然前台说，根本没有这样两个女生登记入住。  
他们追到停车场，一辆辆车找过去，徒劳无功。  
最后问了好些人，才打听到疑似那两个女生的人，已经开着一辆红色的小车子离开了加油站。  
跑了！  
“……所以，我们现在没钱了。”  
Matt又病又累，脑袋嗡嗡响，瘫在房间床上望着天花板。  
“抱歉，都是我的错。”  
Ben懊恼地抱头陷进沙发里，努力反省自己为什么那么容易上当。早该察觉那女人有问题啊！  
他们习惯了把钱放在一起花。因为Matt花钱毫无节制，而Ben虽然年纪比他小，却在财务管理上比小哥哥强多了，Matt向来很认命也很懒地把支配零花钱的任务交给他。  
以至于现在他们被人一锅端，所有的旅行经费都没有了，就剩下Matt裤兜里几张零钞。连明天修车的钱都拿不出来，想直接打道回府也是个难题呢！  
*  
“算了。谁让你喜欢那样的姑娘呢。”  
Matt扯过被子裹在身上，不想看Ben。Ben本来正丧气着，听到Matt的话顿时委屈：“我没有！都说了是她自己挨过来的，我根本没想和她亲近……”  
“是吗？”  
闷闷的声音从被子里传来：“你不就是喜欢那些漂亮又性感的姑娘吗？你以前的女朋友们……如果可以称之为女朋友的话。”他吸吸鼻子，感冒真讨厌：“你交往的女生，不都是这种？”  
“……你说这些干嘛。我不想吵架。”  
Ben烦恼极了，这种时候Matt还来和他闹别扭？  
“Ben，承认吧。”  
Matt更烦，索性掀开被子坐起来，直视着Ben的眼睛：“承认你根本就是喜欢女人！”  
“承认你明明是个直得不能再直的直男，随便哪个美女撩拨你，你都会跟她们玩得很开心……”Matt终于没忍住，泪水噗噗地从眼角溢出来，打湿了脸颊：“所以，你干嘛非要跟我在一起？”  
“你在胡说什么？我喜欢的是你啊！”  
Ben受不了Matt的指责，低吼着：“我说了那么多次……你都当我是说谎吗？”  
“你不是说谎，你只是犯糊涂了。”  
Matt把头埋进膝盖里，他不想让Ben看到自己的脸。不对的，这是不对的。  
彻底暴露出内心的恐惧和软弱是不对的。和Ben继续维持这种越界的关系，也是不对的。  
“你根本不喜欢我。”  
是的，你不是真的喜欢我……可是，我却变得太喜欢你了。怎么可以这样？

20、  
眼睛酸涩得睁不开。泪水被衣袖布料吸收了，拼命忍下去，连同艰难的呜咽。  
良久听不到Ben的回应，耳边只有阵阵窸窸窣窣翻动东西的声音。Matt努力调整着呼吸，忽然脸颊微凉，塑料瓶子贴上来的感觉让他下意识抬头。  
“喝药。饭后的。”  
Ben粗嘎着嗓子把感冒药水递到他眼前。Matt没料到Ben没有跟他吵架，却给他找药去了，愣愣地接过来。  
“快喝，已经过了饭后一小时。”  
Ben转身进了浴室。  
Matt含住吸管，嘶嘶地喝着苦药水。好苦，好难喝。鼻子感觉更堵了，呼吸都变得困难……他就不该出来的。  
“来。”  
刚喝完药的Matt茫然被一只大手抓住下巴，热乎乎的大毛巾旋即捂上脸。蒸汽透过毛孔和鼻腔渗进来，晕乎乎的脑袋被熨帖了。Ben用热毛巾给他擦了一遍脸，丢到一边，又给他擤鼻涕：“你鼻子红得像个番茄。”  
你才是个大番茄脑袋！  
Matt很想骂回去，然而嗓子堵堵的，不知道该怎么说。一时冲动发泄情绪过后，感觉再说什么都很尴尬。  
*  
Ben又去忙乎了一通自己的洗漱，回到屋里把灯光调暗，爬上床抱住了Matt。  
Matt抬手挣扎了一下，被比自己高大一圈的男孩抱得更紧。实在没力气了，他无奈地被男孩环抱着躺下去，软乎乎的被子拉上来裹住两个人。  
灼热的呼吸喷在后颈，Matt只觉得痒痒的。好困好累，然而根本不可能睡着。一会儿想着和Ben的事，一会儿想着两人被偷光了旅费的困境。心里像被小猫抓乱的毛线团似的，乱糟糟。  
“你生病了。我不和你吵架。”  
Ben的声音听得出情绪低落，然而却意外的懂事忍让——这有些不像他认识的那个肆意任性的男孩了。  
一整夜Matt迷迷糊糊都没睡好。半梦半醒间，常感觉男孩的手掌捂在他的额头上探温，应该是怕他发烧吧？天蒙蒙亮的时候，身边的床一轻，Ben早早就爬起来了。Matt想睁眼，眼皮子却沉重得抬不起来，又昏睡了过去。  
*  
不知道睡了多久，Matt忽然被推了几把。“matty，起来吃东西。”  
吃东西？  
他好容易挣扎起来揉揉眼，呃？眼前居然有冒着热气的饮料和汉堡。Ben哪来的钱？  
“你……”  
刚想问什么，忽然一阵清晰的咕咕声从肚子里发出来。Ben顿时大笑，Matt撇撇嘴，先把一脑门问题抛开，专心地啃起牛肉汉堡。还是双层牛肉汉堡！好吃。  
两人吃完了早餐，Ben交代他继续休息下，他要去下面和加油站维修工人一起修车。Matt问他为什么突然有钱了，大男孩却一溜烟跑得比兔子还快。  
搞什么？  
好好洗了一把脸，再吃了顿感冒药。Matt觉得精神多了，按捺不住想去看看Ben搞什么鬼。为了保险起见，他把行李里最厚的衣服都穿上，裹着暖暖的围巾才敢下楼。  
在旅馆里转了一圈，不见Ben的人影。经工作人员指点去了维修点，车子倒是看见了，两个工人正在忙活着。一问，只是亏电之类的小问题，很快就能修好。  
这时Matt才反应过来——咦，修车也是要钱的……Ben到底上哪儿弄钱了？  
“阿嚏。”  
冷风一吹，Matt忍不住又打起喷嚏来。鼻子都被擤疼了，他刚在垃圾筐前丢了纸巾，抬头就看到了Ben。  
就在加油站另一边的洗车角里。  
*  
高大的男孩正趴在一辆SUV上，费力地用小刷子给车子除雪。昨晚雪下了一夜，每辆车子上都积着薄薄的雪。在加油站，洗车除雪都是自助的，备有装满清洗液的水桶和刷子，供人加油时顺便清洗挡风玻璃和除雪。当然，如果有人愿意替自己除雪，那车主也乐得轻松付点小费。  
“好了，先生。”  
Ben喘着气，撸起袖子甩甩刷子上的雪，对正在一边和家人聊天的车主说。中年车主绕车检查了下，笑着拍拍Ben的肩膀，给了他一张零钞当小费。  
Ben把钱踹进裤兜，又走向另一辆车子。  
“先生，您好，我能不能帮助您……”  
Matt站在不远处，半张脸被围巾挡住了，只剩下一双被冷风吹得特别凛冽透明的蓝眼睛。  
鼻腔呼出的热气往上飘，冻住了睫毛。嗯，一定是这样，才没有想哭。  
原来昨晚Ben就打好主意，要在加油站里打工攒钱吧？在自己只顾着发脾气闹别扭的时候。  
*  
他看着Ben从桶里拎起浸满除雪剂的刷子，卖力地刷起那辆汽车的挡风玻璃。刷完了玻璃，还要拿吸水毛巾将脏水刮掉擦净。Ben哼哧哼哧地干着活，嘴巴周围的空气弥散着吐出的白雾，额头隐约可见汗水。他顾不上擦，把车子前前后后刷了个遍，忽然看到Matt站在自己身边。  
“呃，你下来啦？”Ben有些不好意思，又催他快回房间：“别站这儿吹风！吃药了没有？”  
“吃啦。”  
Matt也拿起另一个刷子，吃力地想帮他扫车顶的雪——以他的身高确实有点困难。Ben反手就把刷子夺了，拉着他往旅馆里推，一直念叨着让他别来添乱。  
“我早晨扫了四五辆车子，拿到了30刀呢！付了早餐和修车钱还有剩的。等我再刷几辆车，我们今天的油钱和住宿费都有了。”  
被Ben强行又推回暖气充足的旅馆里，Matt隔着玻璃门，看着他的男孩深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里赶回去继续刷车。  
他说要赚今天的油钱和住宿费……是没打算立刻掉头回家吗？还想继续这趟旅程？  
Matt贴在玻璃门上，呵出一圈水汽，又心烦意乱地抹掉。重新清晰起来的视线里，已经不见了Ben的身影。  
要不要继续？

21、  
他们下午抵达小镇的时候，正赶上最热闹的一波圣诞游行。  
小镇主干道两边都围满了参观游行的游客，孩子们带着麋鹿帽子欢快地在人群中穿梭。Ben拉着Matt混进人堆里，游行花车上撒下糖粉般的亮片，和雪花混在一起落满了街道。  
Ben兴奋地指着老爷车游行队伍，和Matt分析欣赏那些古董车型，这可是平时难得一见的盛况。Matt知道这家伙热爱老爷车，看他高兴得满脸通红，也忍不住微微弯起嘴角。  
好吧，来玩一趟还是值得的，他想。  
刚才一上午Ben不知道刷了多少辆车子，反正他号称已经攒够了今天玩儿的钱，明天花光了再说。吃过午饭他们就往这里赶，Matt曾想过建议回家，话到嘴边又咽了下去。  
Ben仿佛想装作之前的争执从未发生过，也没有回应他的指责“你根本不喜欢我”。太狡猾了！  
*  
“他们说晚上圣诞龙虾船就到了！”Ben跟Matt分享他刚打听到的好消息：“我们没耽误，还好能赶上。”  
“那还有焰火吗？”  
Matt翻看着刚从本地人手里拿到的宣传手册：“焰火表演的时间是昨晚……今天没写。”  
“有人告诉我其实每天都有，只是昨晚的烟火表演还有灯光秀。”  
他叹口气：“没看到真可惜。”  
“先找地方住吧。”  
Ben小心盘算着今晚能住多少价位的旅馆，连问了几家，终于找到一家物美价廉观景位置还不错的小旅馆住下。他们运气不错，挑的房间正对着河边，旅馆服务人员笑着说，晚上就能看到圣诞老人坐着特制的龙虾船在这儿经过。  
趁着入黑前的一点时间，他们把不大的小镇逛了个遍。当天色渐渐阴沉下来，所有的建筑物都亮起了一串串彩灯，渐渐将小镇点缀成与白天截然不同的华丽世界。  
“哇。”  
站在积满雪花的松枝下，Matt惊叹地吐出一圈圈白雾。“真漂亮。”  
整座小镇流光溢彩，穿着圣诞服饰的人们在一间间酒馆与餐厅中穿梭流连。Ben正忙着研究手上的游客指南，他们同时被某家餐厅推出的超划算圣诞套餐吸引了——对于付完住宿费已经捉襟见肘的两人来说，便宜又大碗才是好选择啊！  
*  
“好吃！”  
Matt心满意足地又咬了一口卷饼。这家小店比他们想象中还要优惠，热情好客的老板娘还给他们加了超多酱汁，附送了一大碗本地特色的土豆沙拉。  
当她听到Matt明显的鼻音时，大声嚷嚷着：“喔！这个可怜的小家伙，快给他来一杯暖呼呼的蛋酒！喝下去保管你感冒马上就好了。”  
“这个……”Matt怕晚餐超支，刚想推辞，胖胖的老板娘爽朗笑起来：“快尝尝我煮的圣诞蛋酒！不收钱不收钱，我家里每年圣诞节都要做很多。”  
Matt有些不好意思，但端到眼前的蛋酒香气扑鼻，真是很有吸引力。他再三向老板娘道谢，小心抿了一口，真香啊。  
在这一地区，由鸡蛋牛奶和朗姆酒调制成的蛋酒是当地特色饮料。寒冬时节喝上一杯，香甜细滑，酒香醇美，暖透心窝。不仅可以暖身和补充体力，对伤风感冒还有很好的疗效。不过相对的，这种酒也容易上头，Matt喝完一杯就已经红透了脸，鼻尖上都冒着细细密密的汗珠。  
“你发汗了。”Ben赶紧给他擦擦汗，又看了下时间：“吃饱了就回去吧，在屋里呆着暖和。”  
他可不敢让酒后发汗的Matt在外头的冷风里吹太久。  
*  
Matt晕乎乎地靠在Ben的怀里离开小餐厅，老板娘还在后头喊着“再见，甜蜜的一对儿”。他脸上更烫了，有些不好意思地把头埋在Ben的胸口，任由他把自己扶回旅馆。  
“好点了吗？”  
拧干的热毛巾敷在他脸上，Matt胡乱抹两把抬起头，对Ben笑笑：“好多啦。”  
明明还是个大孩子，操心起来简直比妈妈们还啰嗦。他正想说什么，忽然眼睛一亮，指向窗外：“快看快看，龙虾船！”  
两人跑到窗前，隔着大玻璃窗看到了河上壮观的景色。张灯结彩的龙虾船缓缓从远处驶来，两岸围观的游客们发出阵阵欢笑。站在船上的圣诞老人正在向人们挥手致意，突然间，岸边燃起了焰火，本来已经被灯光映亮的夜空霎时变得五彩斑斓。  
“哇哦。”  
Matt沉迷在这片欢庆的海洋里，蓝眼睛倒映出窗外绚丽的烟花。不知什么时候，站在身后的人贴得更紧，将他整个抱紧，下巴搁在他肩窝上低声呢喃：“你看，我就说来这儿很好玩吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
本来脸就热腾腾的，被他的鼻息拂过，Matt只觉得自己全身更燥热了。是蛋酒的后劲吗？  
男孩侧头轻轻吻着他的脸，小心翼翼，像是怕被他随时推开一样。Matt犹豫了片刻要不要阻止他，毕竟他们之前还在吵架……可是……大概是被外面欢乐温馨的气氛感染了，又或许是酒劲上头，他软绵绵的什么都不想动。  
像是被Matt的默许鼓励着，男孩的吻变得急切起来，找到他的嘴唇便忍不住含住吮吸，往里探寻得更深。舌头顶开牙齿搅动着带有淡淡酒气的口腔，缠绵的呼吸变得灼热。  
Matt喘息着攀住男孩的衣领，仰起头躲避太过热烈的亲吻，却被轻咬住脖子小口小口地舔弄着。察觉到外套竟被扯落，他咬了咬下唇，小声说：“把窗帘拉上……”  
*  
Ben粗鲁地胡乱扯上窗帘，下一秒已经将Matt压到了床上。他们甚至来不及脱掉全部的衣物，Ben只拉开了Matt的上衣，就埋头在散发着酒香的胸口上不住吻着，咬着，就像把小哥哥当成一块可口的朗姆酒蛋糕似的。Matt低低喘着气，两手抚摸着Ben的头发，肩膀，想把他的男孩搂在怀里，可手臂却使不上一点力气。  
游船上清脆欢畅的圣诞歌声由近而远，焰火却依然热烈地绽放着。喧哗声从玻璃窗的缝隙钻进来，掩盖了屋里交叠的喘息。  
小房间的床被撞得不停晃动。金发少年凌乱的发丝在宽肩下时隐时现，整个人被盖住了大半，只能敞开腿承受一波波肆意的冲撞。年轻的男孩没什么技巧，一开始总害怕会伤到他，只敢在穴口试探着磨蹭进出。等到那圈原本羞涩紧闭的肉环开始一张一合地蠕动，被润滑剂和肠液浸泡得松松软软，才敢放任自己进去更深，索取更多。  
“是这里吗……嗯？”  
小哥哥紧闭着双眼半捂着嘴，才不去回应这种羞人的问题。他被自己下身越聚越汹涌的快感折磨得难耐至极，渐渐溢出甜腻的呻吟。这家伙也太大了，好胀，顶得人真难受——  
毛毛躁躁的小伙子终究缺乏耐心，被吮吸得太舒服了，忍不住一鼓作气挤进了甬道里。突如其来的刺激让Matt惊叫起来，缠满青筋的肉棒擦过敏感到极点的穴肉时带起了一连串火花般的快感，令他几乎感到恐惧。  
“……不要……太深了……”  
他啜泣着想把人推开，反复拱起腰想逃避这过分的折磨，反而蹭得身上的人动作愈发激烈。  
蛋酒的后劲随着奔涌的血液在沸腾，把他的脑子里烧得时而清醒时而迷糊。他又被男孩吻住了，本来把住他腰肢的两手和他十指交握，压在头顶，下身一次比一次更猛烈地进出着，直到将他从头脑到身体都捣成一团浆糊。  
“……你害我都没看成焰火。”  
良久后，Matt浑身赤裸地蜷缩在男孩怀抱里，有气无力地抗议。  
额发被薄汗打湿，遮住了大半雾气蒙蒙的眼睛。餍足的男孩仍不住在他背上抚摸流连，吻着他绯红的耳尖，舌头模拟着方才进出的姿势，有一下没一下地挑逗着。  
听到小哥哥的抗议，他忽然低笑，把人连着毯子抱起来。  
“那我们现在看。”  
“喂。”  
屋外烟花炸开的声音依然清晰。Ben把窗帘拉开一道缝隙：“看，多漂亮。”  
Matt不说话，把汗湿的脸贴在玻璃窗上往外看。裹住身子的毯子滑落在地毯上，身上一凉，他惊讶地回头，嘴巴顿时被堵住了，滑腻的肉茎又重新破开甬道挤进他的身体。  
不可以……  
他紧紧揪住窗帘，站都站不稳了，却被用力把住腰身往后撞。刚刚高潮过的肠道被挤出了一股股白稠的浆液，空气中令人羞耻的气味愈发浓郁，伴随着肉体紧贴啪啪拍打的声音。他想叫，却叫不出声，只能用鼻腔发出阵阵黏腻的低吟。精赤的上身贴在丝绒窗帘上摩擦着，乳尖本来就红肿不堪，被摩擦得又痛又爽，然而同样被按在窗帘上磨蹭的阴茎更是快感连连，终于刺激得他哭叫起来。  
隔着一扇薄薄的玻璃窗，眼前繁华绚烂的景象被泪水模糊了，耳畔只剩下血液燃烧的嗡嗡声。他第一次体会到被情欲折磨得快要发疯的感觉，身后的人也完全放开了节奏，毫无节制地操弄着被彻底艹开的肉穴，穴口打出的一圈圈白沫沿着腿根往下流，流过他颤抖的小腿，渗进地毯里。  
“啊。”  
绷成一张弓的身体战栗过后瘫软着往地上滑，又被重新抱起来，压在床边迎接最激烈的一波冲刺。除了眼前爆出的一阵阵白光，Matt已经什么都看不到了……

22、  
Matt懒洋洋地趴在餐厅吧台上喝一杯热果汁，看Ben端着盘子在几桌客人之间周旋。  
还是Ben脸皮够厚。今天居然跑到昨晚热情招待他们的小餐厅老板娘跟前，恳求老板娘给他个打工的机会。正好现在圣诞假期店里客人多又缺人，老板娘也乐得请个帅哥帮帮忙，于是Ben很开心地端起了盘子。  
不是Matt娇气不帮着一起干活，他现在根本直不起腰啊！  
想到就气不打一处来。  
昨晚某人亢奋过度，得寸进尺，明明只是允许他亲近一下，结果却差不多做足一晚，折腾得他连觉都没得睡。还知道自己是个病人吗？  
Matt知道Ben素来精力旺盛，却不知道旺盛到这个地步……真是欲哭无泪，从一开始拒绝他就好了！也不用现在连走路都两腿发软，这人倒是一脸神采奕奕的看不出睡眠不足，人比人气死人啊。  
*  
“宝贝，你的感冒好了吗？我看你脸色还是不太好。”  
老板娘略带忧心地摸摸他额头，Matt有些心虚，又很感动：“没事了。谢谢你的蛋酒，很好喝！”  
“当然，那是我的独门秘方。”老板娘打了个响指，又给他加满了果汁：“你们接下来准备去哪里玩？”  
这又问倒Matt了。诚然，出门前Ben做足了攻略，他们也算好了路上的花销。意外被盗使得这趟短途旅行充满了不确定性。他本想着，要不继续在这儿住一天，然后直接打道回府？  
但看Ben正在积极打工赚钱，一副要将旅行进行到底的样子，“回家”两个字又说不出口。  
在小餐厅消磨了一个白天之后，Ben数着可观的小费和Matt回到车上。  
“好了，离太阳下山还有一点时间。”Ben重新打开地图，指着下一个目的地：“我们能在晚餐前赶到！”  
大男孩依然精力十足，边开车边和Matt兴奋地聊着今晚的节目。Matt被车里暖气一熏，车子的颠簸节奏又很催眠，实在撑不住，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
*  
醒来的时候他发现自己是被Ben抱下车的。  
“放开啦，我自己能走。”  
Matt睡得耳朵红红，脸皮也透着粉，挣扎着下地。寒风吹过，脑子顿时清醒不少，眼前旅馆的霓虹招牌逐渐清晰。  
这是著名的圣诞老人村庄，其实就是一个大型度假村。在他睡觉时，Ben已经根据攻略找好了便宜旅馆，虽然老旧了点，但在旺季里能找到这个房价的落脚点，已经很不错了。  
“你看你看。”  
Ben刚丢下行李，迫不及待地拉着Matt推开房间的窗户朝外看。“这里今晚也在放烟花！那边是圣诞老人快车……还有摩天轮，明天我们去玩好不好？”  
“随便啦，我好饿。”  
感冒初愈的Matt还在犯困，只想着什么时候能吃上晚饭。  
“好好好，我们去下面那家餐厅吃饭，刚才我看到他们招牌上有特价套餐。”  
真惨，好好的圣诞假期，不是住廉价旅馆就是吃特价套餐。Matt心里默默吐槽，脚下却很配合地跟着Ben去找吃的，完全没注意到自己的手一直被某人牵着。  
*  
“果然不是那么容易遇到好吃的特价套餐啊。”  
从小餐厅出来，Matt很嫌弃地摇头。那么一点薄饼，还有分量可怜的土豆汤，以及能数得出颗数的豌豆配菜……唯一能看的煎鸡排又硬又粗，肉质感人。  
算了，能吃饱就好。他食量不大，但想想Ben的牛胃，很担心刚才那点东西不够Ben塞牙缝的：“要不要再去买个汉堡啊？你确定饱了吗？”  
Ben正在低头数剩下的零钱。“不用了。”  
不会是又快没钱了吧。Matt想自己明天也要帮忙打工了，不能老让Ben一个人辛苦。虽说是他闯出来的祸。  
“啊，我们去买那个！”  
Matt回过神，发现Ben指着面前“Jolly Lolly”的招牌。是一家糖果屋？  
“这家Jolly Lolly的糖果很有名的。”  
Ben不由分说拉着Matt进去。天哪，又不是小孩子了，Matt在背后给他一个无声的白眼。然而一进糖果屋，Matt马上忘记了自己的吐槽。  
*  
刚进店门直对着一颗装饰了无数糖果的圣诞树，仔细一看，连金色的铃铛都是糖果做的。所有的彩色糖果都放在玻璃盒子里，一排一排挤满了小小的糖果屋，周围全是糖果做成的小人和动物。杯子蛋糕、沾满巧克力的苹果、圣诞老人饼干，目光所到之处全都被糖果填满了。  
香甜的气息瞬间溢满全身的毛孔。Matt下意识地深呼吸，脸上不由得露出浅浅的微笑，这里真的好梦幻……好有圣诞气氛。  
“看，值得来吧？”Ben知道Matty哥哥嘴上装老成，其实最爱甜食了。他们在店员帮助下挑选了几包糖果，Matt看着这个也想要，那个也想吃，好容易说服自己“我们没钱”，才按住往袋子里塞糖果的手。  
刚才Ben省钱不买汉堡，却跑来这家店买糖果，是因为知道自己爱吃糖吗？哼。  
“吃这个。”  
刚从店里出来，Ben就笑嘻嘻地往Matt嘴里塞小熊软糖。“好吃吗？”  
“唔。”  
果汁软糖在嘴里化开，Matt两口就吃完了，随手伸到Ben袋子里掏。Ben边递给他一小把，边问他：“你吃的是什么口味？”  
“桃……”  
话还没说出口，嘴巴就被堵住了，狡猾的舌头伸进来在口腔里扫了一圈，缠着他的舌尖吮吸了好一会儿才放开。  
“桃子味的。”  
大男孩抵着他的额头，低声笑着。Matt脸又红了，反手将那把糖果都塞进了某人大嘴里。  
甜死他算了！  
23、  
好好的出来度假还得打工，Matt觉得这个假期过得够惨。然而Ben却很开心，因为他在度假村里找到了时薪不错的工作——扮演圣诞老人，给路过的孩子们发糖果，以及陪他们合影。  
“为什么我们一起去面试，他们只要你啊。”Matt生着闷气，这是身高歧视！居然认为他撑不起那身厚厚的红棉袄，他也不矮，只是身边的参照物太高了OK？  
“显然是因为我留胡子更好看。”  
Ben的笑脸隐藏在那一蓬雪白的假胡子下，大脑袋罩着圣诞帽，整个人换装后又魁梧一圈。  
“哼。”  
Matt又被戳中痛处。他天生体毛稀少，即使几天不刮胡子也只有薄薄软软的一层，留胡子不好看，索性天天刮个光溜溜。他揪了把Ben的大胡子，转头套上刚拿到手的披萨店员外套，任命地跑腿去了。还好送外卖不需要身高！  
*  
假日里的圣诞村游客如织，大多数是全家出动，也有甜蜜的小情侣。Matt在送披萨的时候无数次路过那些旋转木马和单轨小火车，在嬉闹的孩子们中间穿梭，时不时被他们的小脏手拽几把——下过雪的路上太滑了，小鬼们跑太快可刹不住车。  
幸好Matt手脚灵活，好几次都差点被小孩扑倒，那样手里的披萨就要遭殃了。怎么会这么多小屁孩！  
然而当他看到Ben工作中的“惨状”时，觉得自己还不算倒霉。  
中午的时候，Matt提着店里给他提供的免费大号披萨——是的，他去披萨店打工就冲着可以吃一顿免费午餐——去找Ben，发现Ben正手忙脚乱地应付一大群要和他合影的游客小孩。  
两个小男孩一边一个挂在Ben胳膊上，将他的胳膊当成吊环。他们的小妹妹则直接上手拽住了Ben的假胡子，嘻嘻哈哈笑不停，活活把白胡子玩成了灰胡子。  
Ben被这群小鬼搞得左支右绌，偏偏为了打工钱还不能甩脸色，只能苦哈哈地配合合影。Matt看得大为解气，啊，这就是恶人自有恶人磨！  
*  
“累死了。”  
大冷的天，Ben把圣诞帽子摘下来的时候，脑袋上一蓬热气，汗水沿着额角往下滴。Matt偷笑着啃披萨，偶尔给他擦擦汗表示安慰：“知足吧，你只需要站在这儿发糖合影，我还要到处跑腿呢。”  
Ben得寸进尺，抓住Matt给他擦汗的手，握在掌心摩挲着，又收获一枚白眼。倒是没把手抽出来。  
“还好只需要上白天的班，傍晚就能下班了，距离设施关门还有一小时。”Ben兴致勃勃地从圣诞红棉袄的口袋里掏出度假区地图：“这个，还有这个，我都想和你去玩，你记得等我！”  
“好吧。”  
吃完最后一口披萨，Matt拍拍手准备走人，继续去送外卖。刚迈步却被大男孩拉住了，他愕然回头，一颗大脑袋罩下来，飞快地亲了下才放人。  
“喂！”  
这是在外面啊！周围还有很多孩子走来走去呢！Matt赶紧环顾一圈，发现没人注意到他们的小动作才放心。Ben倒是大大咧咧地笑着：“刚才你嘴边还有披萨碎屑嘛……”  
狗屁理由！  
*  
话虽如此，Matt一下午工作的时候心情都很不错。在来来回回路过那些挤满游客的设施时，还偶尔会停下来看看，想着待会一定要跟Ben玩个痛快。  
但老天爷仿佛还嫌他不够倒霉。  
眼看着就快到下班时间了，又来几个大单子。Matt抱着一摞快比自己高的披萨盒子出门，一下没注意，被迎面扑来的几个踩着溜冰鞋的孩子撞个满怀！  
“哇！”  
他第一反应护住怀里的披萨，重心失衡，整个人往后倒，硬生生嗑上了身后的店门。几名店员赶紧出来帮忙，七手八脚地替他把散落的披萨盒子捡起来。  
几个熊孩子的家长随后闻讯赶来，把那些小鬼好一通教训。Matt肉痛地看着几盒披萨都掉进脏雪堆里，完蛋！  
还好，家长们至少还知道理亏，乖乖把披萨钱给赔了。可等到事情处理完，Matt想再去送货，才发现自己的左胳膊完全抬不起来了。  
好痛啊。  
到更衣间脱下衣服，侧身一照镜子，左肩上好大的淤青。显然是没法继续干活了，只能跟老板结算工资走人。老板倒是个好人，没克扣工钱，还额外给他加了小费说是补偿他受了工伤。  
*  
数了数手里的钞票，今晚的住宿和晚饭应该都有着落了。Ben那边的工资应付明天的油费肯定没问题了吧？明天无论如何都要回家了……  
心里盘算着，Matt揉着酸痛的胳膊去找Ben。  
合影的地方没看到Ben，Matt绕到工作人员的休息室去找人。那家伙也去结算工资了？  
果然，隔着一条走廊，他远远看到当了一天圣诞老公公的Ben换回了便装，正被几个女生围着说话。Matt撇撇嘴，正想喊他，忽然看到紧挨着Ben的高挑女生勾着Ben的脖子，用力亲了他一口。  
Ben愣在原地，Matt也同样愣住了。女孩们倒是很开心，哄笑着和Ben说byebye，七嘴八舌地拥着那个大胆的姑娘跑开了。  
大个子苦笑摇摇头，突然发现Matt一脸不爽地双手抱胸站在走廊对面，顿时心慌。  
“啊，Matt……”  
这都能被Matt碰到，也太倒霉了吧！他刚想说什么，Matt三两步走过来，拉着他的手就往外走。  
Ben没出声，视线在Matt快步走动中不住抖动的发梢上掠过，更加胆战心惊。光是看背影就能看出Matt现在心情很恶劣啊。  
刚走出大门没几步，Matt骤然停下，猛地回头。  
还没来得及收住脚步的Ben差点撞上他，好容易站稳晃了晃，却被Matt抬手狠狠擦了好几下嘴唇。  
嘶……疼……大个子愣愣地站定任由Matt用手背不住擦着他的嘴，感觉嘴唇上的皮都要被擦破了，屁都不敢放一个。过了好一阵，Matt像是终于把怒意发泄出来似的，终于肯住手。Ben心想自己嘴巴现在肯定像两条香肠。  
*  
“呃，呃，我们先去坐单轨小火车好不好？”  
他决定跳过刚才尴尬的一幕。Matt再瞪了他的嘴巴几眼，仿佛要确认上面是否还留着那姑娘的唇膏，这才不声不响地让Ben牵着他去坐小火车。  
冷风一吹，Matt才慢慢回过神，脸腾地红透了。他拉高围巾，把大半张脸全藏在围巾里，只觉得眼眶鼻头都烧得慌。  
刚才为什么忽然气上心头，就是忍不住要发作呢？  
虽然他偶尔会对Ben黑脸，但是在外面素来很能控制自己的情绪。可刚刚看到那一幕，脑子里不知道哪根弦刷地崩断了。  
他不想看到Ben和别人调情，即使Ben并非主动，可是……  
都怪那个混蛋，Matt想。  
他把我变得越来越像个坏脾气的小姑娘了。  
Ben默默走在Matt身边，小心翼翼地观察他露在围巾外的零星表情，心下惴惴。不放心雪地路滑，他想伸手搭住Matt，却突然看到Matt缩了下肩膀。  
细心的Ben立刻发现异样：“你的左胳膊怎么了？”  
24、  
“撞门上了。”  
想到刚才那群熊孩子，Matt只觉得肩头又隐隐生疼。Ben着急地想看他伤情，Matt再三说不碍事，也仍无法让Ben紧锁的眉头解开。  
哼，还知道担心我？  
大概是被Ben的紧张取悦了，Matt表情反而缓和不少，主动指着游乐场里高高的大钟说：“好啦，我们快去排队，待会就关门了。”  
毕竟还是玩心重的年纪，一上了游乐设施就玩得不亦乐乎。Matt在呼啸的圣诞老人快车上抓紧Ben的肩膀哇哇大叫，下来了又意犹未尽地去排队再来一遍。玩过很多次的旋转木马也不嫌腻，这里的旋转木马都做成了可爱的麋鹿，伴随着叮叮当当的圣诞歌，起起落落。Ben明明是个大块头，非要跟Matt挤在一座木马上，美其名曰“你手有伤我不放心”。结果差点把Matt压得喘不过气，就是不肯自己坐。  
每玩一处，Ben还不忘求游客给他们拍照。Matt有些不好意思，只是对着镜头甜笑。拍完了看照片里的Ben总要把他搂得紧紧的，嘴唇老贴在他额头和脸颊上，真是……要不要这么粘人。  
*  
Matt想起小时候两家人去游乐场，他总负责带着Ben和Casey到处玩耍。比起跳脱的Casey，Ben乖多了，总是拉着他的衣角， 他走到哪Ben就跟到哪。  
和现在也没什么区别……哦，除了小跟班变成大个子，还是个很帅的大个子。  
“啊时间快赶不及了！”  
Ben远远看了眼大钟，催Matt快和他去摩天轮排队。这是他们今天要玩的最后一个项目，此时天色已经暗了下来，周围的游客陆续离开。  
运气不错，他们赶在最后一批搭上了摩天轮。看着Ben长出一口气的夸张表情，Matt忍不住笑起来：“你早说很想玩这个，我们先来排队啊。”  
“不不，太早也不行。现在刚刚好。”  
咯噔响动，摩天轮开始缓缓上升。Ben看窗外天色彻底暗下去，默默数着时间，看得Matt莫名其妙。  
“呃，你在看什么？”  
“天黑了，应该有烟火的……”Ben的大脸几乎要贴在玻璃窗上了。  
烟火？他们每天都在看啊，有什么特别？还是说在空中看视角比较不一样？  
*  
他们所在的车厢已经快到半空，然而完全变得黑漆漆的窗外并没有什么动静。度假村各处的灯光逐渐亮起来，Matt欣赏着下方美妙的圣诞灯光秀，忽然被Ben拉了下。  
“你看你看！放烟火了！”  
大男孩高兴得手舞足蹈，Matt不得不警告他在车厢里千万别乱动，太危险！  
“嗯，是很漂亮。”  
炫彩的烟花把停留在空中的车厢映照得透亮，那些火花仿佛就在眼前，隆隆地在耳边炸开。Ben满足地抱住Matt：“终于看到了。没白来一趟。”  
“嗯？”  
Matt总觉得Ben的话似乎别有深意，随意追问了句：“今晚的烟火很特别吗？”  
“是的是的，”Ben沉浸在幸福里，没多想就脱口而出：“我前些天听我们学校的女生说，这里有个很灵的传说，圣诞节的时候如果和恋人坐摩天轮看到放烟花，两个人是一定不会分开的。”  
——啊？  
高中生都在想什么！Matt第一反应想取笑他幼稚，都多大的人了……可是……  
他张了张嘴，抬起眼凝视着身边男孩充满笑容的侧脸，却顿时语塞。  
原来Ben坚持要到这里来度假，即使路上被偷了钱，宁可打工也要继续旅程，是因为心里藏着这么“幼稚”的愿望？  
他不想和自己分开。  
这比Ben说一百句一千句“我喜欢你”更让Matt动容。  
Matt想起自己质问Ben的那些话。Ben真的喜欢自己吗？会一直喜欢下去吗？他们能走多远？  
在此刻，那些问题的答案，似乎又都不重要了。  
他悄然靠进Ben的怀里，鼻端嗅吸着男孩外套上熟悉的味道，突然感觉无比安心。  
*  
吃完晚饭回到房间，Matt刚进了浴室，转头看到Ben紧跟着也推门进来。  
“你的手不方便，我帮你。”  
男孩自觉地伸手替他脱衣服。Matt抿了下唇，想说不用。可左胳膊委实酸痛得抬不起来，只好让Ben替他把上衣慢慢脱掉。  
“都青了，待会要好好上药。”Ben心疼地看着雪白肩膀上一大块青紫。他左手勾着比自己纤细了一圈的腰，右手扯住裤腰往下拉，Matt脸红红地低着头。即使已经做过好几次，依然不习惯在他面前毫无遮挡——明明小时候还经常一块儿洗澡游泳呢。  
站得太近，Ben随着呼吸起伏的厚实胸肌几乎要贴在他脸上。勃发汹涌的荷尔蒙气息扑面压来，Matt往后退，却靠上了冰凉的瓷砖。退无可退，心里愈发紧张。  
温热的水浇下来，舒缓了一天的疲劳。Matt转身背对着Ben，把脸埋在掌心一捧温水里清洗，忽然感觉背上一阵滑腻。  
Ben把沐浴乳抹在他身上，从光滑的肩背开始，往下抹到微凹的腰窝，在臀上反复来回。Matt“嗯”地叫了声，呼吸急促起来，右手肘顶着墙壁撑住自己，只觉得身上阵阵发软发痒。想让他别抹了，又似乎想让那手抹得更重些，别这样若有若无得撩拨着，撩拨得他……好奇怪啊……  
*  
浴室渐渐被水汽充盈，两具湿润的身体越贴越近。温水将后背的泡沫冲掉了，大手却又拢上他的前胸按揉着。  
“唔？”Ben低低笑起来，几乎要咬着小哥哥的耳朵：“这里，怎么了？”  
明知故问地捏起他早已硬胀的乳尖，轻轻拉扯，瞬间引起几声低喘。两边的乳尖同时被照顾到了，掌心与乳尖隔着细腻的泡沫不住摩擦，又麻又痒。  
他把喉咙涌上来的呻吟忍下去，咬着舌尖，回头想瞪人，雾气蒙蒙的蓝眼睛却毫无威慑力。Ben只觉得小哥哥真是太可爱了，忍不住低头含住花瓣一样湿漉漉的嘴唇吮吸着。  
Matt被吻得快站不住，身后的人忽然将他的臀抬高了一些，重新沾上沐浴乳的手卡进了腿缝。  
“Matty，腿分开一点。”  
男孩的声线变得沙哑，Matt喘息着，下意识听话，两腿微张。  
——把腿分开点，乖，让我进去……  
他想起某次男孩边揉弄他的臀肉边命令他张开腿，在他耳边说着这样的话，脑子于是更乱了。滚烫的手掌按上他最细嫩的大腿内侧，一下一下摩挲，与其说是清洗，暧昧到极点的节奏分明是在挑逗。Matt闭上眼，他真的没打算在这里和他做这种事，可是……  
*  
等浴室的水声终于停下，Matt半昏着被大男孩裹在长长的浴巾里抱出来，浑身上下一点力气都没有了，骨头缝里都冒着泡泡。  
好在Ben还记得要给Matt的胳膊涂药。掀开浴巾，小哥哥被蒸得粉红的胸口上深深浅浅的牙印和吻痕赫然又跃入眼中。他不由得埋在那酥软上，再次沿着自己留下的痕迹舔吻，一次，又一次，终是忍不住把人两腿抬高，把重新热胀起来的巨大再次抵上腿心。昏睡中的小哥哥只是轻轻哼了一声，依然湿红松软的穴口温驯地将肉棒吞了进去。  
明明都失去意识了，被压制着的身体却仍在一次又一次的撞击中迎合，收缩，痉挛，每一寸肉壁都把他咬得紧紧的。怎么都要不够的大男孩将他爱的人彻彻底底拢在怀里，吻了又吻。  
他很快乐，相信他的小哥哥也是快乐的。  
他们一定可以，将这一刻的美妙与充实，永远延续下去——不管是十八岁的现在，还是八十岁的未来。  
一定可以，在一起快乐一辈子。  
（end）  
【本马达】好友的正确使用方式•番外①Casey  
rps，校园AU  
※另一种意义上的假戏真做※

如果那天没有下雨。  
Casey想，如果那天没下雨就好了。如果他没有因此偷懒，逃掉棒球队的周末训练溜回家就好了。  
十五岁的少年拖着沉重的球棒，回到家里二话不说，先去冰箱里偷偷拿了瓶冰啤酒喝。啊好爽。要是被爸妈发现了，他一定会说是Ben偷喝的，哼哼。  
Ben应该在家吧？Casey边往二楼走，边回忆着刚才甩掉球鞋的时候有没有看见Ben的鞋子。想不起来了。  
快走到Ben房间的时候，Casey似乎听到了人声。那家伙果然在啊？等等，声音听起来很奇怪……  
不知为何，Casey突然察觉到一丝不同寻常的异样。他转动了几下眼珠，放轻脚步，慢慢靠近房门。房门没关紧，漏着一条缝，少年从门缝往里张望了一眼就呆住了。  
侧对着大门的床上，两具赤裸的身体正在纠缠。哇哦……瞬间反应过来里面在发生什么的Casey赶紧捂住嘴巴，心里暗叫着混蛋Ben好大胆！居然敢趁父母不在家带女生回来做！连门都没关紧，是有多着急啊？  
弟弟理智上知道自己应该赶紧走开，但过度的好奇心又让他忍不住多看两眼。OK我知道这是不对的，Ben，我保证被爸妈发现啤酒少了一罐时不给你扣锅了！  
比他年长几岁的哥哥已经长得很高大了，魁梧的身体将下面的人遮盖了大半。从Casey的角度，只能隐约看到“她”两条白皙的腿圈在Ben的腰上。像是受不了Ben的压制冲击似的，那腿时不时滑脱下来，又被Ben抓住圈回去。因为外面下雨的缘故，只开了一盏台灯的小房间格外昏暗，气氛极度暧昧。少年只听到那两人肉体不停撞击的声音，还有Ben粗重的喘息。对方却安静得过分，除了偶尔忍耐不住发出两声哼哼，其余时候都隐忍着一声不发。是个很害羞的人啊……怎么会被Ben搞到手的，那个粗鲁得不行的家伙。  
走了走了。Casey不敢再看，转身想走。刚走出两步，突然听见一声略高亢的呻吟从门里飘出来，夹杂着隐隐的哭腔——Casey满脸通红飞快钻进自己的房间，关紧房门，也不懂自己在紧张什么。太过分了这哥哥！没考虑到家里还会有其他人吗？  
他心神不宁地在屋里打转，脑子嗡嗡响，平时第一次撞见这种事对他来说还是有点刺激的。给自己做了一会儿心理建设，并且还顺便畅想了下自己上高中以后是不是也可以像Ben一样泡妞，Casey才反应过来……刚才，刚才那声尖叫，像是……男人？  
Ben和一个男人在做爱！  
不会吧！  
Casey怀疑自己听错了，但越回想越像真的。而且，那个男声似乎还在哪里听过？不不不，肯定是自己太紧张产生了幻觉。  
他反正不会再去偷听。唉不会的，Ben怎么会是gay呢？父母还抱怨过他女生缘太好，家里经常接到女同学打来的各种电话。那家伙还常常买花花公子杂志，对着大胸女星嘿嘿笑呢。不可能是gay啦。  
窗外的雨渐渐小了，天气重新放晴。Casey在家实在待不住，重新打开门往楼下走，路过Ben房间的时候连呼吸都紧紧屏住。里面也没有再传出任何声音。  
等他坐在大门鞋柜边穿鞋时，突然愣住了。  
鞋柜里除了Ben的球鞋，还有一双很眼熟的——那是邻家哥哥Matt的脏球鞋，Casey绝不会认错。  
Matt在楼上？  
刚才的人……是他？  
“Casey。”  
“哇！”  
正在沉思中的Casey被突然的招呼声吓得跳起来，转头对上正从楼梯上下来的Matt。Matt不解地看着他：“你怎么了？刚回来？”  
“没有……不……哦对！我刚回来！现在又准备出去！”  
Casey语无伦次地抓起球棒就一溜烟往外跑，头都不敢回。  
结果等他晚上回来，赫然看到Matt还坐在餐桌边，和Ben紧挨着。妈妈嗔怪地瞪着他：“还不快去洗手过来吃晚饭！”  
“哦好。”  
平时总要和妈妈斗几句嘴的小家伙今天格外老实，蔫蔫地听话去洗手。Ben压根没注意到弟弟和往常不同，正在给Matt剥橘子。Casey坐到自己餐位前，眼角却不由自主地往那两人瞟。  
以前怎么没注意到？这俩明明黏糊得过分！边咬着面包，Casey边回想起过去这些年，那两个家伙相处的情景，越想越不对劲。想得出神，叉子哐啷掉在地上，又被妈妈好一顿埋怨。  
都是Ben的错，Casey怨念地想。他脑中还是忍不住浮现出下午见到的儿童不宜画面，交缠的身体，黏腻的吻声……混蛋啊有你们这样当哥哥的吗？  
委屈巴巴的弟弟趴下去捡叉子。刚摸到叉子，却发现Ben的大脚，正不老实地勾着Matt的小腿磨蹭着——哇我要瞎了！为什么这都躲不过？  
他狼狈地爬起来，越看那两人头抵头低声细语的情景不顺眼。Matt哥哥耳朵红红的，像是在瞪Ben，又像是在笑，天哪你们考虑下未成年人的感受好吗？  
Casey下定决心，以后再也不跟这两人玩了。  
一段时间后，圣诞假期到了。Ben提出要和Matt一起出去开车度假，家长们没什么意见。只是Ben妈妈随口提了句，你们不带Casey吗？  
还没等Ben开口，正在埋头吃披萨的Casey马上蹦起来：“不不不我不要跟他俩出门。我有自己的活动。”  
他受到重创的心灵还需要长久治疗，才不要再去当电灯泡！


End file.
